Eternal Dream Guardian Pretty Cure La Película
by Silvercutetamer
Summary: Demasiado buena como para poner un resumen...


-"¡Hola a todos-merii!"

-"¡Yo soy Mary-merii! ¡Encantada-merii!"

-"¿Saben por qué estoy aquí-merii?"

-"¡Así es-merii! ¡Para explicarles el uso de las Luces Milagrosas Corazón Arcoíris-merii!"

-"Si presionan este botón de aquí, una luz de colores surgirá de ella-merii"

-"¿Todos tienen una-merii?"

-"¡Claro que no-merii! ¡Porque la autora de esta película es una tacaña-merii!"

-"¿¡A quién le dijiste tacaña!?"- llegó yo le doy una súper patada de Sailor V a Mary

-"Lo siento-merii…"

-"Bien, Mary, explícales a todos como se usan las Luces Milagrosas"

-"¡A sí-merii! Primero, no enciendan la luz cuando Cure Love no necesite su poder-merii"

-"Segundo, no vean la luz muy cerca"

-"Tercero, no agiten o muevan la luz muy fuerte-merii, o podrían causar un accidente-merii"

-"¡Espera-merii!"

-"¿Qué pasa?"

-"¿Por qué estamos haciendo esta explicación si nadie tiene una Luz de estas-merii?"

-"Porque… todas las películas de Pretty Cure lo hacen y no quise hacer la excepción"

-"Eso no tiene sentido-merii, Kelly-chan es muy tonta-merii"

-"¿Me dijiste tonta?"-Mary me mira y ve que tengo los guantes de Freddy Kruger

-"¡MERII!"

-"¡N-No dije nada de eso-merii!"

-"Bien, eres una buena chica Mary por eso te mereces algo de mi…"-dijo mientras saco un pastel de mi bolso pero no hay nada

-"¿Ahh? ¿Qué le pasó a mi pastel?"

-"Bueno, por venir tarde al estudio no me alcanzó para almorzar y encontré un pastel en un bolso-merii"

-"¿Y después?"

-"Me lo comí-merii"

-"Mary… ¡ESTÁS MUERTA!"

-"¡Meriiiiiiii!"-la persigo

-"¡Ven acá pequeña oveja glotona, cuando te agarre lamentarás de que te haya inventado!

-"¡Meriii!"

-"¡Como sea, disfruten de la película!"

-"**Eternal Dream Guardian Pretty Cure La Película: ¡El Planeta de los Siete Colores! ¡La Legendaria Cure Rainbow!**"

-"¡Comienza!".

En un planeta remoto de varios colores, miles de personas se movilizaban normalmente, sin embargo, de una enorme torre blanca con siete esferas de luces de los siete colores del arcoíris, apareció una enorme sombra negra que cubrió las esferas luminiscentes y cuatro de ellas se dispersaron mientras que las otras tres brillaron con intensidad liberándose de la Sombra, esta se esparció cubriendo los campos coloridos de ese mundo, haciendo que las flores se marchitaran y murieran rápidamente, la gente al ver que esa enorme ola de sombra venía hacia ellos empezaron a correr pero esta los absorbió a todos y toda la colonización dejándolos cubiertos por una viscosa masa negra que no les permitía moverse, el cielo se tornó de negro pero la torre blanca seguía intacta.

Dentro de la torre, salió una pequeña bola de luz arcoíris dispersando la sombra que se dirigía a ella y la bola se convirtió en una pequeña hada de apariencia humana con alas de mariposa semejando corazones, con el cabello rosa pastel peinado por una coleta que tenía un corazón blanco alado cuyo centro era un cristal que brillaba de color arcoíris, su vestido era abultado y contenía todos los colores del arcoíris además de que sus pequeños zapatos eran parecidos a los de Cure Marine pero con corazones pequeños en lugar de flores, el hada voló lejos y desapareció rápidamente de ese lugar sombrío.

Mientras, en el Paraíso de la Realidad, Airu preparaba su maleta de viaje:

-"Llevaré esto y esto también…"- dijo mientras metía cosas en la maleta

-"¿Airu a dónde iremos-merii?"- preguntó Mary mientras acariciaba a Ōkaru detrás de la oreja

-"Iremos a una Casa de Verano que le prestaron a mi papá por todo el fin de semana"

-"¿Todo el fin de semana-merii?"

-"Si, no hemos estado juntos desde Navidad así que él mismo dijo que estaríamos todos juntos este fin de semana"

-"¡Oye! ¿También Ōkaru y yo nos podremos divertir verdad-merii?"

-"¡Por supuesto! La casa de verano está entre las montañas y podrán jugar entre los campos y el bosque tranquilamente"

-"¡Qué bien-merii! ¡Y nos tomaremos un descanso después de todo lo que hemos logrado-merii!"- dijo la ovejita saltando de alegría

-"Bueno, si…"- dijo Airu cerrando la maleta

-"Ōkaru, tu vendrás con nosotros"- le dijo Airu a su mascota con una sonrisa y este saltó a sus brazos para ser acariciado por esta luego de lamerle la mejilla

-"Supongo que tu también estás muy emocionado de ir ¿no?"

-"¡Woof!"

-"Lo sabía"- dijo Airu con una sonrisa

-"¡Ai-chan, apresúrate o no llegaremos ni hoy ni nunca!"- le gritó Shinosuke desde afuera

-"¡Sí! ¡Ya vamos!"- gritó Airu, luego dejó a Ōkaru en el suelo y cogió a Mary en sus brazos quien fingía ser un muñeco y dijo emocionada:

-"¡Vamos!"

{Opening (de la serie y película): INNOCENT STARTER de Nana Mizuki

Argumento: Muestra el viaje de Airu y su familia incluida su mascota Ōkaru a una casa de verano, en medio del viaje, Airu recuerda todo lo que ha pasado como Pretty Cure desde su encuentro con Cure Heart y Cure Sword hasta el momento en el que derrota a Okuhatter y al llegar al lugar…}

-"¡Qué bien que llegamos!" – decía Airu emocionada al entrar a la gran casa y con su perro Ōkaru persiguiéndola con la misma emoción

-"¿No es genial Ōkaru? ¡Nos quedaremos aquí todo el fin de semana!"- le dijo al cachorro quien le ladraba como si asintiera

-"Si, pero eso no significa que debas dejar las maletas tiradas en el suelo…"- le regañó su hermano

-"Hehehe… Perdón, perdón…"- dijo Airu mientras las recogía y las ponía en su habitación después se acostó en su cómoda cama

-"Qué bien, nos quedaremos aquí todo el fin de semana…"

-"¡Woof!"- ladró Ōkaru mientras se asomaba por la ventana y Airu se levantó

-"¿Qué pasa Ōkaru?"- dijo mientras ella se asomaba por la ventana y vio un hermoso campo de lavandas al frente

-"¡Waa! ¡Es hermoso!"- exclamó fascinada y luego Mary salió de su bolso de mano

-"¿Qué cosa-merii?"- preguntó

-"Hay un hermoso campo de lavandas justo al frente ¿vamos los tres a echarle un vistazo?"

-"¡Por supuesto-merii! ¿Verdad Ōkaru?"

El pequeño cachorro asintió y Mary se subió al hombro de Airu mientras que Ōkaru salto a sus brazos, le encantaba que Airu lo cargara:

-"¿De verdad me quieres mucho, cierto Ōkaru?"- dijo Airu acariciando su cabeza mientras bajaba al primer piso y este solo se quedó quieto mientras lo acariciaban

-"¿Airu a dónde van?"- le preguntó su padre

-"Hay un campo de flores al frente, y queremos echarle un vistazo ¿podemos ir?"

-"Si, por supuesto pero no se vayan lejos"- dijo su padre sonriéndole

-"¡De acuerdo!"- dijo su hija emocionada saliendo a fuera, mientras la veían correr, sus padres se comentaban entre sí:

-"Puede que ya sea algo mayor pero…"- dijo su padre

-"…Airu todavía es como una niña pequeña"- completó su madre

-"En eso estoy totalmente de acuerdo"- dijo Shinosuke interrumpiéndolos

-"Shinosuke ¿Ya terminaste de desempacar?"

-"Hace cinco minutos y ¿A dónde va Ai-chan y su pulgoso?"

-"No te preocupes, ya van a regresar"- le aseguró su madre.

En el campo de flores, Mary y Ōkaru jugaban a las atrapadas mientras Airu disfrutaba de la suave brisa que soplaba:

-"Este lugar es muy acogedor…"- luego se acostó entre las lavandas mirando al cielo y dijo- "No estaría mal echarme una siesta aquí…".

Y se durmió de repente. En su sueño, como siempre un lugar negro sin inicio ni fin, se extrañó que de nuevo estuviese allí y después el hada arcoíris que había escapado del Planeta de los Siete Colores se puso frente a ella:

-"¿Huh? ¿Y quién eres tú?"- le preguntó pero esta no respondía, Airu tenía el inconsciente anhelo de tenerla en sus manos y la agarró lentamente, después esta comenzó a brillar y el espacio negro se transformó en una réplica del Planeta Colorido.

-"¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Dónde estoy?"- se preguntó Airu mientras veía a su alrededor, después de la nada apareció una enorme sombra viscosa, negra y profunda que se engullía todo a su paso

-"Pero ¿Qué está pasando?"- dijo Airu confundida por lo que veía, la sombra enorme se comió todo en ese espacio luego se dirigió hacia Airu como una ola tsunami, esta se cubrió de ella y la pequeña hada creó un resplandor alrededor de ambas desvaneciendo la sombra, cuando la sombra desapareció, Airu vio algo horroroso, todo estaba cubierto de esa viscosa y oscura sombra, además de que las personas que estaban cubiertas de ella, se veía espantados, todo parecía como si hubiese ocurrido un apocalipsis:

-"¿Qué fue… lo que pasó aquí?"- preguntó algo abrumada y se dirigió al hada

-"¡Oye! ¡Dime! ¿Qué les pasó a todos? ¿Qué era sombra?"- el hada se soltó de sus manos y viajando hacia arriba abrió un pequeño portal en forma de corazón cuya secuencia era de los colores del arcoíris y se entró en este moviendo su mano como si le dijese a Airu que viniera:

-"¡Espera!"- dijo mientras trataba de alcanzarla pero después escuchó su nombre en un eco, cuando se despertó era Mary quien veía como si esta tuviese una pesadilla

-"¿Airu te encuentra bien-merii?"- preguntó preocupada

-"No te preocupes estoy bien, solo tuve un sueño extraño"- dijo mientras se levantaba

-"¿Un sueño extraño-merii? ¿De qué se trataba-merii?"

-"Bueno, en el había…"- antes de poder continuar, Ōkaru empezó a gruñirle a algo que se acercaba

-"¿Sucede algo Ōkaru?"- dijo Airu y luego algo se movió entre las lavandas

-"¿Qué fue eso?"- dijo Airu caminando lentamente hacia aquello y en momento de suspenso se movió lentamente entre las plantas y hecho un rápido vistazo hacia adelante, luego una perrita rosa y un pingüino púrpura al verla de repente se asustaron y empezaron a gritar abalanzándose sobre ella tirándola al suelo

-"¡Deténganse déjenme!" – decía Airu tratando de quitárselos de encima mientras estos continuaban alterados:

-"¡Pinku, pinku pinku!"-gritaba la perrita rosa con dos arcos dorados con una piedra en forma de corazón de color rosa en medio de ambos arcos que asemejaban a una corona en su frente

-"¡Saku, saku, saku!"-exclamaba el pingüino púrpura quien también tenía dos arcos en su frente pero en medio tenía una piedra violeta en forma de chispa

Y empujándolos, Airu por fin se los quitó de encima. Estos se acariciaban algo lastimados por todo el shock:

-"Me dolió-pinku…"

-"A mí también-saku…"

Después, Airu se dirigió a estos amablemente diciéndoles:

-"Disculpen ¿Se encuentran bien?"- cuando ambos animalitos la vieron, la perrita rosa gritó:

-"¡Es ella-pinku!"- y se arrodilló ante Airu

-"¿Ehh?"

-"¡Cure Love-san, para nosotros, es honor conocerla-pinku!"-dijo la perrita mientras hacía que el pingüino también se arrodillara

-"¿A mí?"

-"¡Si-pinku!"- dijo mientas se levantaba- "¡Yo soy Pinku-pinku, y este de aquí es Murasaku -pinku!"

-"Mucho gusto en conocerlos, soy Airu Mihara"- dijo Airu saludándolos

-"¡Yo soy Mary-merii y este perrito de aquí es Ōkaru-merii!"-dijo Mary

-"Pinku, Murasaku, ¿Por qué han venido aquí?"

-"Bueno, este…"

-"¡Olvídalo-saku! ¡Esta niña no puede ser la persona que buscamos-saku!"-dijo Murasaku malhumorado

-"¡Eso no es cierto-pinku!"-le replicó Pinku

-"¡Cure Love-san, tenemos un favor que pedirle-pinku! ¡Por eso hemos venido aquí-pinku!"

-"Ya veo ¿Y qué es?"- al preguntar esto, comenzó a llover de repente y Airu se los llevó a todos adentro, al entrar escuchó a su padre hablando por teléfono:

-"¿Si, hola?"

-"¡Ahh, Takashima! ¿Qué ocurre?"

-"¿Takashima-san? ¿Por qué estará llamando?"- pensó Airu algo extrañada

-"¿Qué ahora? Pero… no puedo…"-dijo su padre sorprendido ante lo que su secretario le estaba diciendo

-"¡Lo sé, lo sé! Pero se lo prometí a Airu…"- estas palabras hicieron a Airu sospechar algo

-"Bien, voy para allá"-dijo su padre colgando su celular

-"Cielos… ¿Y ahora cómo se lo explicaré a Airu?"- dijo algo inquieto mientras se sentaba en un sillón

-"¿Explicarme qué cosa?"- dijo Airu poniéndose al frente de este- "¿Sucedió algo papá?"

-"Lo siento mi pequeña Airu, pero…"

-"¿Pero?"

-"... hay problemas en la embajada y me necesitan allá mañana, por lo cual no podré pasar contigo el fin de semana como lo había prometido"

-"¡No puede ser! ¿Pero no hay forma de que puedan solucionarlo después?"- dijo Airu algo desesperada

-"No, eso no se va a poder"

-"¡No! Pero… no es justo"- dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar y su padre se levantó para consolarla

-"¡Todo está bien, no te preocupes! Si quieres podemos pasar otro fin de semana juntos…"

-"¡No es cierto! ¡No lo entiendes papá!"- dijo enojada-"Yo… ¡Yo quería que todos estuviéramos juntos en este viaje!"

-"Airu…"

-"¡Mamá y tú siempre se mantienen trabajando! ¡Y también Shinosuke-niichan se fue durante tres años, durante ese tiempo siempre estuve sola y ahora quieres arruinar el único tiempo que pasaríamos juntos!"

-"¡Bien vete! Después de todo, allá te necesitan más…"- dijo mientras se encerraba en su habitación con las hadas y Ōkaru

-"Airu…"

-"¿Qué pasó Hiro?"- dijo Minako mientras se aproximaba a su esposo con Shinosuke, y Hiroshi se deprimió.

En su cuarto, Airu estaba malhumorada por lo que había pasado:

-"Que cruel…"

-"Airu, tranquila-merii, ya todo estará bien-merii"-dijo Mary tratan de hacer que se calmara

-"¡Es cierto-merii! Pinku, Murasaku ¿Por qué necesitan nuestra ayuda-merii?"

-"¡Love-san, le pedimos que por favor ayude a nuestro mundo-pinku!"

-"¿Su mundo?"-preguntó Airu

-"El Planeta de los Siete Colores-saku, un planeta colorido donde se hace que las emociones fluyan a través de los colores y sin este ningún ser vivo puede sentir emociones-saku"

-"Pero ¿Por qué necesitan mi ayuda?"- preguntó Airu

-"La mayor de las maldades lo ha cubierto con la sombra y todos sus habitantes han sido afectados por ella-pinku"

-"¿La mayor de las maldades?"

-"Shadow Devil-saku, el origen de la maldad en el universo-saku"

-"¡El quiere destruir nuestro planeta-pinku! ¡Por favor Love-san ayúdanos-pinku!"

-"¡No, no puede permitir eso! ¡Bien, les ayudaré!"- dijo Airu con decisión

-"¿De verdad-pinku?"- dijo Pinku con ojitos tiernos

-"¡Sí!"

-"¡Qué bien-pinku!"

-"¡Pero, Airu-merii! No podemos irnos ¿Qué hay de el fin de semana de todos juntos-merii?"

-"Eso ya no tiene importancia Mary, además si mi padre cree que es más importante su trabajo que esto"

-"Para mí es mucho más importante ayudar al Planeta de los Siete Colores"-dijo Airu quien seguía enojada con su padre

-"Si, si, es muy bueno que nos ayudes-saku, pero ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí-saku?"- preguntó Murasaku quien a diferencia de Pinku, no tenía ningún respeto por Airu

-"¡Está bien! Ōkaru ¿podrías llevarnos por favor?"-le dijo Airu mientras le sonreía

-"¡Woof!"-ladró el cachorro transformándose en su forma de lobo

-"¡Waa! ¡Es enorme-pinku!"

Después, Ōkaru saltó por la ventana aterrizando en el suelo y miró a Airu como si le dijera que se subieran:

-"¡Bien, vamos!"-dijo Airu cogiendo a las tres hadas y saltó por la ventana siendo recogida por Ōkaru

-"¿Hacia donde tenemos que ir?"- le dijo Airu a Pinku

-"¡Hacia el bosque-pinku! ¡Hay una cascada que nos llevará hacia allá-pinku!"

-"¡Entiendo! ¡Ōkaru, vamos!".

A su orden, el enorme lobo comenzó a correr hacia el bosque. Mientras, en la casa, Hiroshi tocaba en la puerta de la habitación para hablar con su hija:

-"¿Airu? ¿Puedo pasar?"- al no escucharla dijo:

-"Escucha, sé que estás molesta por esto pero vine a arreglar las cosas…"- pero todavía no escuchaba una respuesta

-"¿Airu?".

Sin respuesta todavía, abrió la puerta, pero al hacerlo se sorprendió al ver que ella no estaba allí y se quedó quieto mientras veía la habitación vacía y la ventana abierta, pensando que esta se había ido.

Al llegar a la cascada en medio de la lluvia, Airu vio algo extraño en ella, a pesar de que estaba lloviendo se veía que esta tenía algo brillante y de colores por dentro:

-"¿Qué es eso?"- preguntó

-"Es la entrada-pinku, debemos atravesar la cascada para llegar al Planeta de los Siete Colores-pinku"

-"Ōkaru, ya sabes que hacer"

-"¡Espera-saku! ¡No lo…"- antes de poder terminar su advertencia, Ōkaru ya había dado un gran salto para atravesar la cascada y al hacerlo:

-"¡Lo logramos!"- dijo Airu pero luego miró abajo y se dio cuenta de que estaban en el cielo, Ōkaru se des transformó y comenzaron a caer.

-"¡Lo sabía-saku! ¡Deberías hacer caso a lo que te dicen antes de hacer cosas como esta-saku!"- regañó Murasaku a Airu

-"¡Lo siento!"- mientras miraban hacia abajo, una enorme mujer pájaro, o mejor dicho, un arpía, se dirigía hacia ellos con la intención de atacarlos

-"¡Waa! ¡Es una arpía-pinku!"

-"¡Mary!"

-"¡merii!"

-"¡Lovely Lipstick, ayúdanos!"

{Tema de transformación: Afureru power, muteki no yuuki (literalmente: Poder Fluyente, Valor sin rival)}

-"Pretty Cure Lovely Make-up!"

-"¡Purificando el Odio y convirtiéndolo en Amor, Cure Love!"-después de presentarse apunto a la arpía y le dijo:

-"¡Ser que robas los preciados sueños y recuerdos de la gente, no permitiré que los uses por el camino del Odio! ¡Soy la Guardiana Eterna de los Sueños Pretty Cure!"

La arpía voló a máxima velocidad hacia ella y Cure Love preparándose para atacar, fue sorprendida ya que el pajarraco parecía haber desparecido en un momento, y en su distracción, esta la golpeó por la espalda:

-"¡Airu-merii!"

Después, la arpía se dirigió a ella lanzándole plumas navajas de sus alas

-"¡Cuidado-pinku!"

-"¡Hecho con Amor! ¡Protector de Sueños! ¡Love Sceptre!"- dijo invocando su cetro y luego hizo su barrera "Love Layer" protegiéndose de las plumas, la arpía, iba a atacarla con sus garras pero Love las agarró y se impulsó para estar sobre ella, y golpearla en la nuca haciéndola caer, esta no se rindió y volteó hacia arriba pero cuando lo hizo:

-"¡El odio de las pesadillas conviértelo en sueños llenos de Amor!"

-"Pretty Cure Lovely Storm Kiss!"-dijo Love disparando su ataque y al ser impactada por este el cuerpo de la arpía se desplumó y su piel se veía totalmente oscura y asquerosa como si fuese de brea

-"¿Qué?"- preguntó Love y después esta estalló, al estar a salvo de ella, Love dijo feliz:

-"¡Qué bien! ¡Estamos a salvo!"

-"Eso es lo que dices tú-saku…"- dijo Murasaku enfadado.

Al mirar hacia abajo, Cure Love se dio cuenta de que estaban a 3m de la tierra y tendrían un duro aterrizaje:

-"¿¡Ehh!?"- expresó y se tapó los ojos para no ver su dolorosa caída.

En la torre blanca del Planeta, un hombre joven de cabello rubio claro y corto vestido con una túnica blanca con decorados dorados, una estola del mismo color que finalizaba con un especie de círculo que se asemejaba a un ojo azul perlado con plumas blancas sobresaliendo de este y que tenía una marca de diamante rojo en su frente, observaba caer a Love y a los demás y después se retiró de la ventana.

A punto de caer al suelo, Cure Love quien se había des transformado en Airu y los demás fueron recogidos a salvo en el suelo por una especie de burbuja chispeante que estalló después de recibir el peso de todos:

-"¿Ahh? Pero ¿Qué pasó?"-se preguntó Airu

-"¡Qué bueno que no les haya pasado nada malo!"- dijo el hombre de túnica caminando hacia ellos con una niña de cabello rosa claro, ojos azules como el cielo, de vestido blanco y una boina rosa en su cabeza y en el hombro de ella, una pequeña osita amarilla con dos arcos en su frente asemejando una corona y una piedra en forma de estrella amarilla en el medio.

-"¡Pinku, Murasaku! ¡Qué bueno que regresaron sanos y salvos-kiru!"-dijo la osita-"¡Y también trajeron a la Guerrera Legendaria, Cure Love-kiru!".

Luego flotó hacia esta y dijo:

-"¡Cure Love, muchas gracias por acudir a nuestra ayuda-kiru!"

-"De nada pero…"- dijo Airu avergonzada por la admiración con la que la miraba Kiru

-"¡Yo soy Kiru-kiru! ¡Una de los guardianes del Planeta de los Siete Colores-kiru!"- se presentó cogiendo el dedo de Airu como si la saludara

-"Mucho gusto"- dijo Airu correspondiendo a su saludo

-"Así que tu eres Cure Love"- dijo el hombre de la túnica blanca

-"Si, mi nombre es Airu Mihara, mucho gusto"

-"Que chica tan educada, yo soy el Sacerdote Clef"- se presentó él

-"Clef-san, ¿Fue usted quién nos salvo?"

-"Si"

-"¡Muchas gracias!"-le agradeció Airu y después miró a la niña al lado de este quien al verla se escondió, Airu se le acercó con una sonrisa y le dijo:

-"¿Quién eres? Yo soy Airu Mihara, un gusto en conocerte"- la niña no dijo nada y se acercó a Airu lentamente

-"¡Ella es Ruki-kiru!"-le dijo Kiru y Ruki comenzó a hacer señas

-"¿Huh?"

-"Ruki dice que también es gusto conocerte-kiru"

-"¿De verdad?"

-"Si-kiru, desafortunadamente, Ruki perdió el habla luego de que la sombra invadiera este planeta-kiru…"

-"Es una pena…"- luego Airu se dirigió a Ruki y le dijo- "Ruki-chan, vamos a ser amigas ¿sí?"-Ruki asintió feliz para responder a su pregunta.

Murasaku miró hacia arriba y se sorprendió de que veía avisando:

-"¡Hey! ¡Hay que ocultarnos ahora-saku!"

-"¿Qué ocurre-merii?"-le preguntó Mary

-"¡Miren arriba-saku!"-al ver, todos se dieron cuenta de un montón de arpías iguales a la anterior que los rodeaban, una de ellas intentó atacar a Airu en picada pero fue destruida por Ōkaru quien le disparó un rayo rojo desde su boca.

-"Estuvo cerca… gracias Ōkaru"-dijo Airu a su mascota

-"¡Woof!"

Después, las otras arpías comenzaron a alterase:

-"¡Esto es malo! ¡Entremos todos!"-dijo el Sacerdote Clef

-"¡Sí!"-dijeron y entraron al templo.

Las arpías, mientras les perseguían, chocaron contra la puerta que el sacerdote cerró a tiempo, y estas sufrieron el mismo destino que la primera.

-"Estamos a salvo ahora"- dijo Clef

-"Que bueno... Pero ¿Por qué nos atacaron?"-preguntó Airu

-"Esas arpías son centinelas agresivas"

-"¿Qué quieres decir-merii?"

-"Fueron mandadas por Shadow Devil para atacar aquello que avisa un peligro para su amo"

-"En otras palabras, una Guerrera Legendaria Pretty Cure"

-"Así que venían por mí…"-dijo Airu

-"¡Pero no hay de qué preocuparnos-kiru! ¡Shadow Devil no puede ni tocar este templo-kiru!"

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Porque, aquí descansa y vive el alma de Cure Rainbow-pinku"

-"¿Cure Rainbow? ¿Descansa? Eso significa que ya está…"

-"Así es-saku, Cure Rainbow ya está muerta-saku"-dijo Murasaku con cierto tono de disgusto

-"¿Por qué? ¿Cómo pasó? Y ¿Quién es Cure Rainbow?"

-"Haces muchas preguntas-saku…"

-"Síganme, yo te explicaré todo"-dijo Clef avanzando hacia adentro del templo

-"Si"- dijo Airu –"Ruki-chan, vamos juntas"- y Ruki tomó la mano de esta mientras todos seguían a Clef

En las paredes, había dibujos de una especie de luz en medio del espacio y una oscuridad cercana a ella:

-"Clef-san ¿Qué son estos dibujos?"-preguntó Airu

-"Son una interpretación artística de la leyenda de Cure Rainbow"

-"Ahh…"

-"Hace mucho tiempo, después de que el universo fue creado en su totalidad, un cúmulo negro, lleno de un poder altamente destructivo, tomó forma sólida y de ahí surgió Shadow Devil. Después de su nacimiento, Shadow Devil, comenzó a destruir los mundos creados, desatando el caos y el sufrimiento en todos ellos, con uno solo, dos, tres, no eran suficientes para él, debía de reducir todo a las cenizas para que estuviese contento"

-"¡No puede ser!"-dijo Airu, mientras veía en los murales, dibujos que representaban aquello que decía Clef.

-"Sin embargo, esto no podía ser permitido ¿De qué serviría que el universo fuese creado para que alguien lo destruyese segundos después? Entonces, como producto de un fuerte deseo de salvar todo aquello creado y un corazón de grandes sentimientos surgió una gran luz de colores que guiaban a su destino a una guerrera poderosa y de un corazón más puro que un diamante, su nombre era Cure Rainbow"

-"Con gran facilidad, Cure Rainbow venció a la enorme bestia destructiva, pero…"

-"¿Pero?"

-"…Shadow Devil no iba a darse por vencido, al punto de ser destruido por la guerrera, dividió su poder en varios males, males que se esparcieron por distintos lugares de distintos universos, para destruir cada uno de ellos y que la desgracia fluyera"

-"Sin saber en donde caerían esos males, la guerrera no tuvo más opción que hacer lo mismo, sin embargo, aún debía proteger el universo en que se encontraba, por lo cual no podía desperdiciar su poder de esa manera así que…"-dijo Clef tocando el mural donde se mostraba la imagen de Rainbow clavando su espada en su pecho y lo miraba con gran tristeza

-"Cure Rainbow sacrificó su cuerpo separándolo de su alma para hacer que se este se convirtiera en magia, magia que tomó el mismo rumbo de los males enviados por Shadow Devil-saku"-continuó Murasaku

- "Esa magia cayó en planetas distantes que contenían objetos de gran poder capaces de hacer que los males pudiesen cumplir sus objetivos, entonces, la magia reaccionaría a los valerosos corazones de chicas comunes que se convertirían en guerreras legendarias y protegerían esos objetos-pinku"

-"¿Magia?"-dijo Airu y mostró su Broche- "¿Eso significa que este Broche fue hecho con la magia de Cure Rainbow?"

-"No-kiru, estamos ubicados en el mismo universo por lo tanto, la magia de Rainbow no cayó en ninguna parte de este-kiru"

-"Entonces…"

-"El poder de la guardiana eterna de los sueños proviene de su propio sueño-kiru"

-"Ya veo"-dijo Airu aliviada porque pensaba que tenía la parte de un muerto todo este tiempo

-"La verdad, nadie más que Rainbow puede derrotar a Shadow Devil-saku"

-"Pero, si ella está muerta entonces…"

-"Cure Rainbow puede haber muerto pero… ¡Nosotros sabemos una forma de revivirla-pinku!"

-"¿En serio-merii?"

-"Si-kiru, por eso necesitamos la ayuda de Cure Love-san para hacerlo-kiru"

-"¿La mía? Pero ¿Y qué tengo que hacer?"

-"La última parte de la leyenda que solo sabemos los guardianes del Planeta de los Siete Colores dice:

"_Cuando la guerrera arcoíris pereció, sus siete compañeros guardianes se convirtieron en esferas que contenían los siete poderosos orbes de colores. Si algún día, el caos de Shadow Devil volviese a resurgir, el alma de la guerrera escogerá a una guerrera legendaria de su mismo título para que la reviva con la ayuda de los guardianes, y así ambas acabarían con este caos para siempre-pinku"_"

-"Y tú fuiste elegida por Cure Rainbow-saku"-dijo Murasaku

-"¿Elegida?"

-"Cure Rainbow debió presentarse ante ti de alguna forma, eso significa que te eligió-kiru"

-"Presentarse…"-dijo Airu pensando y recordó su sueño en el campo de lavandas

-"Entonces, esa hada extraña debió de ser Rainbow…"-dijo

-"¿Entonces si la viste-pinku?"

-"Si, pero no estoy muy segura…"

-"¡Qué bien, nos salvamos-kiru!"-dijo Kiru saltando de alegría- "¡Ruki! ¿Escuchaste eso-kiru? ¡El Planeta se va a salvar-kiru!"-dijo a la chica, quien estaba allí a su lado mientras la abrazaba

-"¿Vas a revivir a Rainbow-san?"-le preguntó Clef a Airu con cierto tono de emoción

-"¡Por supuesto! Después de todo, vine aquí para ayudarlos"-dijo Airu con una sonrisa

-"Airu es así-merii"-dijo Mary al ver que Airu iba en serio con todo el rollo del asunto

-"Woof…"-le asintió Ōkaru a la ovejita

-"Entonces ¿Qué tengo que hacer para revivirla?"-preguntó Airu a los guardianes

-"Es sencillo-kiru"

-"Solo se deben reunir a los siete guardianes del Planeta de los Siete Colores junto con los siete orbes que guarda sus poderes-pinku"

-"¿Y dónde están los otros cuatro?"- preguntó Airu al ver que faltaban los otros cuatro guardianes

-"Shadow Devil los envolvió con su sombra maligna y no sabemos nada más de ellos desde entonces-saku"-dijo Murasaku recordando como la sombra cubría a las esferas luminiscentes de sus compañeros- "Por suerte, nosotros tres logramos escapar de ella-saku"

-"Ya veo…"- dijo Airu comprendiendo la pequeña frustración que colocaba Murasaku en sus palabras- "Pero, no hay problema, yo me encargaré de rescatarlos también".

Ruki comenzó a hacer señas de nuevo a Airu y Kiru dijo:

-"Ruki pregunta que ¿Cómo los vas a encontrar si no sabes donde están?-kiru"

-"Bueno…"

-"Yo sé cómo se pueden encontrar"-dijo el Sacerdote Clef

-"¿De verdad?"-dijeron todos sorprendidos menos Ruki quien no podía hablar

-"El poder de los orbes de los guardianes reacciona entre sí cuando presienten a uno de los suyos cerca, y también…"-dijo dirigiéndose a la ventana y señaló un Volcán lejano que expulsaba lava por montones aunque estaban en primavera

-"¡Imposible-pinku!"

-"¿Qué sucede-merii?"

-"Ese volcán, se llama el Volcán Sofocante, normalmente expulsa lava como esa en el verano-pinku"

-"Pero, estamos en primavera"-dijo Airu

-"Así es-pinku, en este momento debería estar expulsando lava azul-pinku"-dijo Pinku y luego la joya de su tiara comenzó a brillar- "Puedo sentirlo-pinku, esto lo provoca el poder de un orbe-pinku"

-"Ahh…"-dijeron todos algo impresionados

-"¡Bien! ¡Hay que ir a ese volcán entonces!"-dijo Airu decidida

-"¡Nosotros te acompañaremos-kiru!"

-"Después de todo, nos necesitas para detectar los demás orbes-pinku"

-"Es verdad, vamos todos entonces"-dijo a los guardianes-"Clef-san, Ruki-chan por favor quédense dentro del templo"

-"Entendido"-dijo Clef

-"Pero Airu, hay un problema-merii ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí si hay unas arpías centinelas afuera-merii?"

-"Eso no es problema, creo que ya se han ido"-dijo Clef con una sonrisa

-"Que alivio…".

Después, todos salieron afuera y Airu se transformó:

-"¡Lovely Lipstick, ayúdanos!"

-"Pretty Cure Lovely Make-Up!"

-"¡Purificando el Odio y convirtiéndolo en Amor, Cure Love!"-después de transformarse, Love miró hacia el volcán y dijo:

-"¡Vamos, todos!"

-"¡Sí!"-dijeron Mary y los guardianes y todos juntos corrieron hacia el volcán

-"¡Buena suerte!"-les dijo Clef, sin embargo, Ruki no se despidió de ellos.

Después de correr unos kilómetros, Cure Love y sus acompañantes vieron de frente el Volcán Sofocante que ya no desbordaba tanta lava, y la joya de la tiara de los guardianes comenzó a brillar nuevamente:

-"Puedo sentirlo-pinku, está allí dentro-pinku"

-"Entiendo pero ¿Cómo llegaremos al Volcán?"- dijo Love al ver que había un hueco sin fondo de lava de camino al volcán, y después aparecieron pilares de roca que guiaban a una entrada al interior de este

-"¿Huh?"

-"Atravesémoslo-saku"-sugirió Murasaku y con paciencia, Love salta entre los pilares que parecían ser muy frágiles con Mary y Ōkaru en sus brazos, además de que los guardianes podían flotar, al aterrizar sobre el pilar de en medio sintió que este comenzaba a tambalearse

-"Debes tener cuidado-pinku"

-"No parecen ser muy sólidos-kiru"

-"Si"-dijo Love y luego vio a alguien siguiéndolos desde atrás-"¿Huh? ¿Quién es?"-al voltear, Kiru reconoció a la persona en ese instante

-"¡Ruki-kiru!"-dijo mientras iba mocionada hacia ella

-"¿Ruki-chan?"

Ruki abrazó a Kiru y Love y los demás se dirigieron hacia ella:

-"Ruki-chan ¿Por qué estás aquí?"-le preguntó Love

-"¡Es peligroso-pinku! ¡Debes regresar al templo-pinku!"- Ruki le hizo señas y Kiru tradujo:

-"Lo siento, es que yo también quiero ir con Love-san porque quiero salvar a mis padres-kiru"

-"¿Ehh?"

-"Los padres de Ruki fueron cubiertos con la sombra igual que los demás-pinku"

-"Ya veo, entonces no hay nada que hacer"

-"¿En serio lo estás pensando-saku? ¡Esta niña podría hacerse daño si viene con nosotros-saku!"-la regañó Murasaku

-"Está bien, Ruki-chan es nuestra amiga ¿no?"-le dijo Love con una sonrisa

-"Además, si algo le pasa me encargaré de protegerla"- dijo y luego saltó al siguiente pilar

-"Ruki-chan, vamos"-dijo y Ruki intentó saltar el pilar pero al hacerlo su pie resbaló y esta iba a caer a los confines de la lava pero Love la agarró a tiempo

-"Estuvo cerca…"- dijo aliviada-"¿Estás bien?"-Ruki asintió sin embargo, el pilar donde estaban comenzó a quebrarse y se rompió, Love saltó con Ruki y sus mascotas antes de que este cayera a la lava y aterrizó en el siguiente. Pero poco después, los pilares comenzaron a derrumbarse uno por uno como en el efecto dominó, al ver esto, Love asustada comenzó a correr y saltar a toda prisa con Ruki agarrada de su mano hasta llegar a la entrada donde estaba algo cansada.

-"Eso estuvo muy pero muy cerca-merii"

-"Si, por poco morimos…"

-"Te lo advertí-saku"

-"Ejeje… Perdón, pero no importa, al final llegamos al volcán"-dijo y al entrar todo estaba realmente oscuro

-"¿Ehh? ¿Pero por qué aquí está tan oscuro?"-preguntó en plena oscuridad

-"Yo me encargo-pinku"-dijo Pinku poniendo sus patitas en la joya-"¡Orbe Luminoso, actívate-pinku!"-dijo y una luz rosa brillante despejó la oscuridad que los rodeaba dejando ver todo el camino que al final, parecía llevar al lugar donde salía la lava

-"Por allí, allí debe estar el orbe-pinku"-dijo Pinku y después de cruzar la cueva, se encontraron en el centro del volcán donde había una especie de terreno baldío como un campo de batalla flotando sobre un lago de lava

-"Pero ¿Qué es este lugar?"-se preguntó Love

-"Bienvenida, Guerrera legendaria Pretty Cure"-dijo una voz proveniente de arriba y una silueta negra cayó del cielo pesadamente hacia el campo de batalla flotante.

Cuando el humo que rodeaba la silueta se dispersó, Love pudo ver fijamente a un hombre musculoso de dos metros, era de color naranja y vestía con un kamishimo (ropa formal de los Samurai) de color naranja y con la parte superior de color negro, aunque era calvo, tenía patillas y una cola negra peinada en un trenza, también tenía una barba larga y bigote, sus ojos eran totalmente rojos (como los de Kintoresky pero en color rojo) y en su cintura tenía una katana en su estuche que era naranja con flamas rojas. Este hombre estaba de brazos cruzados mirándola:

-"¿Quién eres tú?"- le preguntó Love

-"Yo soy Vulcannus, y tú serás mi oponente"

La tiara de Kiru comienza a brillar y esta dice:

-"Puedo sentirlo-kiru… ¡Orenju está cerca-kiru! "

-"¿Orenju?"-pregunta Love

-"Es otro de los guardianes-pinku"-le explicó Pinku

-"¡Tú! ¿Dónde está Orenju-saku? ¡Libéralo ahora mismo-saku!"-dijo Murasaku

-"Eso es algo que no puedo revelar…"-dijo ignorándolo- "¡Bien, Cure Love!"-dijo ahora colocando sus manos en el estuche para sacar su espada

-"¡Enfréntate a mí en un combate lleno de pasión ardiente!"-dijo Vulcannus mientras sacaba su katana que era de doble filo y cuando la apuntó hacia Love, la katana fue envuelta por fuego

-"Esa katana…"-dijo Pinku

-"… hace fluir un poder impresionante-merii"-le continuó Mary

-"¡De acuerdo!"-le dijo Love poniéndose un paso adelante

-"¡Tú! Pero ¿Qué estás haciendo-saku? ¡Te hará trizas con su espada en un segundo-saku!"

-"Lo sé, pero no hay de qué preocuparse"-dijo y luego se acercó a Kiru

-"Kiru ¿Todavía sigues sintiendo a Orenju?"-le preguntó

-"Si-kiru"

-"Bien, entonces ustedes adelántense y búsquenlo…"-dijo colocándose de pie de nuevo-"Yo distraeré a ese tipo el tiempo que sea necesario"

-"¡Entendido-kiru!"-dijo Kiru dirigiéndose a una cueva del lado derecho y todos los demás la siguieron

-"¡Love, ten cuidado-merii!"-le dijo Mary yéndose con ellos

-"¡Woof!"-exclamó Ōkaru

-"Gracias"-dijo y luego vio a Ruki preocupada-"Está bien Ruki-chan, ve con los demás"-dijo y esta asintió y se fue

-"¿Ahh? ¿A dónde van todos ellos?"-dijo Vulcannus cuando atrajeron su atención

-"¡Eso no importa ahora!"-dijo Love saltando hacia el campo de batalla- "¡Pelearé contigo justo como quieres!"

-"¡Bien! ¡Así me gusta!"-dijo emocionado y su katana echaba más fuego-"Pero ¡No vas a luchar conmigo sin un arma!"

-"¿Huh?".

Luego del cielo cayó una katana delgada y común, que aterrizó en los pies de Love:

-"Esa será tu arma"-dijo Vulcannus y Love agarró la katana desenterrándola del suelo

-"¡Ahora vamos a pelear!"-dijo Vulcannus dirigiéndose a Love como una manada de elefantes con su espada elevada pero Love usa la suya para bloquearlo rápidamente, Vulcannus deja de presionar la suya y ataca por el lado derecho pero Love la esquiva saltando y en ese momento siente el intenso calor de las llamas de la katana, después trata de darle una estocada por arriba pero este la bloquea con su espada, y ambos comienza a darse estocadas y bloqueárselas mientras blanden sus katanas.

En el intento, ambos intentan enterrársela al otro pero se atraviesan sin ningún rasguño, hasta que Love ve su costilla donde parte de su vestido es rasgado y quemado y al mirar al enemigo, ve que este no tiene ni un rasguño:

-"Imposible…"-este intenta atacarla por el frente pero Love usa su espada para bloquearlo, después intenta darle una patada por la izquierda pero este agarra su pie con la otra mano y en distracción de Love, la espada produce una bola de fuego alrededor de ella que explota lanzando a la Cure herida por los aires, cuando esta cae al suelo, intenta levantarse usando su katana como apoyo:

-"¡Ah! ¡Esta katana…"-dice sorprendida al ver que la katana no tenía filo

-"Así es, no tiene filo"-le dijo Vulcannus -"Después de todo, quiero un combate apasionado pero no puedo dejar que interfieras en los planes de Shadow Devil-sama"

-"Así que… tú eres uno de sus aliados…"-dijo Love mientras se levantaba y luego dijo:

-"¡Está bien! ¡Pase lo que pase, yo no dejaré que ninguno de ustedes cumpla su objetivo!"

-"¡Porque lo que más me gusta es ver a los demás sonreír y ser felices!"

-"¡Esa pasión… es realmente aplastante! ¡Cure Love muéstrame tu verdadera fuerza!"-dijo mientras se colocaba en una pose de batalla con ambos brazos extendidos y cruzados. Love también se colocó en otra pose, en la cual mantenía su brazo libre en posición de garra de tigre y la espada hacia el frente, y en un momento de silencio donde ambos se miraron frente a frente, y cuando una ceniza cayó levemente en el campo ambos se dirigieron hacia el otro para comenzar a luchar nuevamente.

Mientras tanto, los guardianes, Mary, Ōkaru y Ruki caminaban por una cueva estrecha hacia una luz naranja brillante del fondo y al llegar, encontraron a un pequeño león de pelo naranja con una especie de corona de dos arcos con una joya en forma de llama apagada en el centro, dentro de una burbuja de lava azul:

-"Ese es…"-dijo Kiru

-"¡Orenju-pinku!"-continuó Pinku y todos ellos se quedaron mirándolo.

Mientras tanto, en el campo de batalla, Love y Vulcannus continuaban chocando sus espadas para tratar de vencerse el uno al otro, en un momento, Love esquivó la katana de fuego de este y saltó tratando de darle en la cara pero este lo esquivó siendo unos cabellos de su pelo cortados y después aumentó el poder ígneo de su cuerpo para lanzarla lejos, después la atacó rápidamente y Love se defendió de su espada con el pie y dio un giro en el aire para levantarse mientras su enemigo coloca su espada al frente y en ese momento logra patearlo:

-"No está mal..."-dijo Vulcannus tocando su moretón con la mano y se "encendió" nuevamente para luchar.

En el fondo, los guardianes pensaban como liberar a Orenju:

-"Uhmm… ¿Y cómo lo sacamos de allí-merii?"-preguntó Mary

-"No lo sé-pinku…"

-"¡Bah! ¡No se compliquen tanto-saku! Solo debemos romper la burbuja-saku"-dijo Murasaku dirigiéndose a la burbuja para darle una tacleada pero la burbuja de lava se volvió de color naranja y cuando Murasaku la tocó se quemó y empezó a correr por todas partes diciendo que le dolía:

-"Eso no funcionó muy bien-kiru…"

-"Woof…"-ladró Ōkaru, Ruki intentó ayudar acercándose un poco, entonces la lava salpicó alejándola asustada y Kiru se enojó:

-"¡Nadie asusta a Ruki-kiru!"-dijo enojada y la joya en forma de estrella de su tiara comenzó a brillar

-"¿Kiru?"-se preguntó Pinku

-"¡Kiru!"-gritó y la joya produjo un trueno amarillo que iba impactar la burbuja

-"¡Todos detrás de mí-pinku!"-dijo Pinku y su joya produjo un resplandor rosa que se convirtió en un escudo, cuando el rayo de Kiru impacto la burbuja, la lava estalló impactando contra el escudo de Pinku como bolas de fuego y Orenju cayó al suelo, estando libre.

-"Eso estuvo cerca-pinku…"

-"Ahh… ¿Qué fue eso-renju?"-dijo Orenju levantándose

-"¿Orenju te encuentras bien-pinku?"-le preguntó Pinku

-"¿Pinku? Y Kiru y el gruñón también están aquí-renju"-dijo con gran optimismo y totalmente relajado

-"¿A quién le dijiste gruñón-saku?"-se enojó Murasaku

-"No creo que sea tiempo para charlas-merii"-dijo Mary-"¡Debemos ir con Cure Love-merii!"

-"¡Woof!"

-"¿Cure Love-renju?"

-"¡Es verdad-kiru! ¡Vamos-kiru!"-dijo Kiru y todos corrieron hacia arriba, y Murasaku jalando a Orenju.

Mientras tanto, Love sudaba demasiado y estaba algo agotada por estar peleando por cierto tiempo sobre un lago de lava bajo ella, además de que Vulcannus y su katana llameante eran demasiado resistentes:

-"¿Qué pasa?"-dijo Vulcannus retándola poniendo su espalda sobre su hombro- "¿Acaso ya te cansaste?"

-"Es demasiado resistente y también muy rápido… si tan solo encontrara el momento apropiado para golpearlo"

-"¡Love-merii!"-dijo Mary llegando con todos los demás llamando la atención de ambos combatientes y al ver a Orenju a Vulcannus le entró un gran miedo

-"¡No! ¡Imposible!"-dijo retrocediendo a una de las puntas del campo de batalla, al verlo retroceder de esa manera Love se dio cuenta de que era su oportunidad

-"¡Ahora!"-pensó y agarrando su katana se dirigió velozmente hacia Vulcannus y al tratar de darle una cortada diagonal por el pecho, el hombre se defendió con su espada de fuego pero Love colocó más fuerza y en último momento la Cure se soltó del forcejeo y le dio una zancadilla haciéndolo caer al fondo del volcán. Al terminar con él, Love saltó del campo hacia sus amigos:

-"Lo logro-saku…"- dijo Murasaku algo impresionado

-"Hey… ¿Quién es ella-renju?"-preguntó Orenju

-"¿Eres tú Orenju?"-le preguntó Love

-"Si-renju"

-"Yo soy Cure Love, mucho gusto"-le dijo con una sonrisa

-"Eres muy linda-renju"-dijo haciendo sonrojar a Love, entonces Murasaku notó que la joya de Orenju estaba apagada y le dijo:

-"Orenju ¿Dónde está el Orbe Ígneo-saku?"

-"Ahh… eso, la vedad no lo sé-renju"

-"¡¿Ehh?!"-se sorprendieron todos y empezó un derrumbe:

-"Pero… ¿Qué pasa?"

Entonces del lago de lava, Vulcannus, ahora mucho más grande y furioso, salió con su cabello encendido y flotando, sin su kamishimo puesto además de que estaba completamente cubierto de fuego y ya no tenía su espada:

-"¡CURE LOVEEEEE!"-gritó y el Volcán Sofocante se empezaba a derrumbar

-"¡No puede ser! ¡El Volcán Sofocante se va a derrumbar-renju!"

-"¡Todos rápido salgan de aquí!"-dijo Love

-"Pero ¿Y qué hay del Orbe Ígneo-pinku?"-dijo Pinku

-"Está bien, yo lo buscaré"

-"¡No! Si te quedas aquí-merii…"

-"¡Podrías ser aplastada-renju!"- le advirtieron y Love sonrió al ver que se preocupaban por ella

-"Lo sé, pero él debe saber dónde está el Orbe y además es necesario para revivir a Cure Rainbow"

-"Si es así, yo debo quedarme"

-"Love…"

-"¡Ahora, corran!"

-"¡Sí!".

Después de que corrieran, Love miró a su enemigo y vio que este le lanzaba una roca, entonces la esquivó y se dirigió a este tratando de golpearlo en la cara pero este se cubrió con su brazo y la espada de Love se derritió. Después de salir del Volcán, todos esperaban que la Cure pudiese salir a salvo.

Mientras esquivaba las bolas de fuego, Love veía que no podía quedarse mucho tiempo:

-"Rayos… debo derrotarlo pero…"-luego se levantó y le dijo-"¡Oye! ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está el Orbe Ígneo?"

-"¿El Orbe? ¡No deberías preocuparte por eso ahora!"-le gritó

-"¿Ehh?"

-"¡Porque vas a morir!"-dijo golpeando el suelo con ambos brazos y un montón de rocas cayó sobre Cure Love

-"¡Guahahahahahahahaha! ¿Y ahora quién ganó la pelea?"-dijo orgullo pero entonces el montón de rocas explotó por el ataque _Lovely Storm Kiss_

-"¡¿Qué!?"- y vio a Love con el Love Sceptre

-"¿Crees que eso…"-dijo saltando hacia él-"…me vencerá?"

-"¡Imposible!"

Love le plantó una patada en su brazo ardiente siendo lanzada por el movimiento, pero luego rebotó entre una pared y cuando este trató de detenerla tirándole rocas enormes, Love las esquivó mientras decía:

-"¡Es inútil! ¡Entiende que no me rendiré!"

-"¿Qué? ¡Pues será mejor que lo hagas porque entonces morirás ahogada en la lava!"

-"¡Eso es lo que tú crees!"-dijo mientras destrozaba la última roca y subió por su brazo, luego saltó quedando sobre su cabeza mientras veía que la lava se acercaba cada vez más a la superficie y dijo:

-"Yo… les prometí a ellos que evitaría que destruyeran su Planeta y si es necesario derrotarte ahora para eso ¡Lo haré!"- al decir esto las esferas del corazón sagrado de Cure Bloom/Bright y Cure Egret/Windy comenzaron a brillar, Love las puso en la abertura del Love Sceptre y estas flotaron en el cristal:

-"¡La Luz de los Espíritus que guía los corazones hacia la Esperanza!"-dijo mientras giraba en el aire

-"¡Pretty Cure!"-dijo colocándose frente a su enemigo con el cetro hacia arriba- "¡Splash Stream Kiss!"- dijo y del cristal del cetro salieron dos torrentes de luz de los espíritus amarillo y azul que se dirigieron a Vulcannus formando corazones y atándolo completamente mientras lo "apagaban". Después del cetro salieron otro dos torrentes, ahora verde y rosa que se combinaron y crearon un tornado que impactó directamente contra el enemigo causándole daño y extinguiendo su fuego completamente hasta que fue destruido y cuando se desvaneció, dejó un extraño orbe naranja con una pequeña llama encendida en el centro que agarró Love.

Afuera, todos esperaban que la Cure estuviese bien y el Volcán Sofocante estaba a punto de eructar pero no fue lava lo que sacó, sino a Love quien voló por los aires hacia ellos:

-"¡Cure Love!"- dijeron sorprendidos, aunque estaba a punto de caer al suelo y Ōkaru la salvó a tiempo en su forma de lobo

-"¿Te encuentras bien-merii?"

-"Si, si"-dijo mientras se levantaba- "Gracias por salvarme de nuevo, Ōkaru"

-"¡Woof!"

-"¡Ahh!"-dijo Orenju al ver el orbe que tenía en sus manos- "¿Dónde encontraste eso-renju?"

-"¿Esto? No lo sé pero cuando derroté a Vulcannus esto apareció de él"

-"Ya veo, muchas gracias-renju"-dijo tomando el orbe

-"¿Ehh? ¿Por qué?"

-"Este es el Orbe Ígneo-renju"

-"¿De verdad?"-dijo Love impresionada-"Entonces…"

-"Creo que estamos un paso más cerca de revivirla-saku"

-"¡Qué bien!"-celebró la Cure- "Pero y ahora ¿A dónde vamos?"

Entonces, después de que el Orbe volviera a la joya de la tiara de Orenju, esta comenzó a brillar:

-"Es el poder de otro orbe-renju"-dijo este

-"¿Ehh? ¿Por dónde?"

-"Por allá-renju"-dijo apuntando hacia lo profundo de un bosque-"Hacia el Mar Tormentoso-renju"

-"¿Mar Tormentoso?"

-"Es el mar donde se guarda la tristeza y la tranquilidad del mundo y con ella crece el Bosque de la Sabiduría-saku"

-"Ya veo… entonces debemos seguir"-dijo y continuaron en su camino.

Al caminar por ese bosque, Love les preguntó algo a los guardianes:

-"Oye Pinku ¿Realmente Cure Rainbow puede vencer a Shadow Devil?"

-"¡¿Cómo te atreves a dudarlo-saku?!"- gritó Murasaku exaltado-"¡Cure Rainbow es tres mil veces más fuerte que ese demonio malvado-saku!"

-"Lo siento… solo preguntaba"

-"Gruñón, esa no es la forma de tratar a una señorita-renju"-le dijo Orenju- "Perdónalo, es solo que si alguien se mete con Rainbow se pone agresivo-renju"

-"Ahh, entonces ¿Rainbow-san debe de ser una persona muy importante para ti verdad?"-le preguntó al pingüino

-"Y eso que… de todas maneras ella decidió dejarnos a pesar de que todos la queríamos-saku"-dijo enfadado-"Se comportó como una egoísta-saku"

-"¡Eso no es cierto-pinku!"-le regañó Pinku-"Recuerda que fue para proteger a todos los mundos-pinku, ese era su deber y ella lo sabía-pinku"

-"¡Y es por eso que es una egoísta-saku!"-le gritó el pingüino-"¡Ella no nos quería-saku! ¡Si lo hiciera no hubiese decidido matarse-saku!"

-"Rainbow nunca…nunca entendió nuestros sentimientos-saku…"

-"Murasaku…"-dijo Love triste y finalmente llegaron a una playa frente a un enorme mar que tenía huracanes surgiendo de lo profundo, rayos cayendo al agua, olas enormes que venían desde lejos y chocaban en una enorme roca que conectaba con un bosque grande

-"Así que… este es el Mar Tormentoso…"-dijo Love al ver su apariencia

-"Si"

-"Vaya si que le hace honor a su nombre-merii…"-dijo Mary

-"Es extraño-kiru, en esta época siempre está calmado-kiru…"

-"Definitivamente es el poder de un orbe-saku"-dijo Murasaku cuya joya brillaba

-"Entonces debe estar en lo profundo ¿no?"-preguntó Love

-"Si, así es-saku"

-"Entendido, iré por él"-dijo al tratar de saltar hacia el mar

-"¡Espera un momento!"-le gritaron los guardianes mientras la jalaban de sus botas para que no saltara

-"¿Qué pasa?"

-"¡No puedes saltar así nada más-saku! ¡Te vas a ahogar-saku!"

-"¿Y por qué?"

-"El Mar Tormentoso no es cualquier mar-renju"-le decía Orenju-"Es un mar peligroso porque una vez que entras solo puedes volver a salir a la superficie en un tiempo de cinco segundos-renju"

-"¡¿EHH?! ¡¿CINCO SEGUNDOS!?"-se exaltó la cure-"P-Pero… entonces ¿Cómo vamos a ir por el orbe?"

-"Pues… no lo sabemos…"-dijeron los cuatro guardianes y hubo un momento de silencio

-"Hay que ver-merii…"

-"No puede ser…"-dijo Love pensativa-"Si tan solo pudiésemos respirar bajo el agua para no tener que subir a la superficie…"-pensó en voz alta y la esfera de Cure Egret/Windy comenzó a brillar

-"¿Ehh?"-después, la esfera hizo ocho burbujas de aire que se colocaron en las cabezas de todos

-"¿Qué acaba de pasar?"

-"¡Ya veo! El poder del cielo de Cure Egret respondió a tu pregunta-merii"

-"¡Ahh! ¡Qué bien ahora si podremos ir hasta el orbe!"-dijo Love contenta y después todos se sumergieron al mar. Sin embargo, a diferencia de cómo se veía en la superficie, estaba calmado y tranquilo

-"Qué extraño… ¿No se supone que la corriente nos debe arrastrar?"-preguntó la Cure

-"Es por eso que aquí se guarda la tristeza y tranquilidad de este mundo-pinku"-le explicó Pinku- "Cuando la superficie se ve tormentosa, el fondo es calmado y cuando la superficie es calmada el fondo es tormentoso-pinku"

-"¿Y por qué pasa eso?"

-"Porque es azul-kiru, el azul es el color que puede simbolizar la tristeza y la tranquilidad-kiru"-entonces las joyas de los guardianes dejaron de brillar.

-"¿Ehh? ¡No puede ser-saku!"

-"¿Qué pasa?"

-"Ninguna de nuestras joyas reacciona-renju, es muy extraño-renju"

-"Grrr…"-gruñía Ōkaru quien sentía que algo se acercaba

-"¿Qué ocurre Ōkaru?"-dijo y vio que este miraba hacia detrás de ellos-"¿Hay algo allí?".

De repente, algo en forma de pez se acercaba velozmente hacia ellos, y al estar lo suficientemente cerca, Love lo reconoció:

-"¡E-Eso es…!"-dijo algo estupefacta al ver un enorme pez de unos cinco metros con grandes dientes filosos y su piel escamosa era de color verde y atigrado además de tener ojos amarillos

-"¡Una piraña!"-dijeron los demás y todos empezaron a nadar rápidamente huyendo de la piraña, pero esta los perseguía nadando aún más rápido, y estuvo a punto de comerse a Ruki pero Love sostuvo sus mandíbulas con los brazos para que Ruki huyera, la piraña se opuso a mantener la boca abierta y cuando Love la soltó, esta la cerró ferozmente para luego recibir una patada en la nariz por parte de la Cure, quien luego nadaba para que no la atrapara.

La piraña se enfureció, y al alcanzarlos, se los tragó todos de un bocado, para luego nadar a lo más profundo. Dentro de ella, Love la pateaba para que los liberase:

-"Es inútil, esta piraña es muy resistente-pinku"-dijo Pinku

-"Tienes razón-merii, pero aquí hay algo raro-merii"

-"Es verdad, se supone que las pirañas atacan cuando huelen la sangre y además si nos hubiese comido pues…"-dijo Love sin imaginarse lo que venía después

-"¿Entonces por qué nos habrá capturado-kiru?".

Al llegar a una cueva submarina donde había un gran escenario, la piraña se detuvo y abrió su boca dejando salir a Cure Love y a los demás en ese escenario y luego se retiró:

-"Pero ¿Dónde estamos ahora?"-preguntó Love mirando hacia todas partes, después luces de reflectores brillaron hacia ellos y frente a ellos habían un montón de animales marinos observándolos

-"¡Bienvenidos!"-dijo una voz femenina proveniente de arriba y bajó a ellos, una sirena de cola escamosa y brillante azul perlado, pelo rojizo y algunas de sus extremidades semejantes a las de un tritón (_No, no es Ariel la sirenita de Disney ¬¬_)

-"¿Quién eres tú?"

-"¡Yo soy Nereida-sama! ¡He estado esperándote guerrera legendaria Pretty Cure!"

-"¿N-Nereida-sama?"

-"Soy la gran belleza perdida en este mar, la Venus escondida en esta profunda oscuridad y además…tengo la voz más hermosa de todo el mundo y…"-mientras Nereida presumía su belleza, Airu la ignoraba completamente:

-"¿Chicos pueden sentir dónde está el siguiente guardián?"-les preguntó

-"No, no la siento-pinku"

-"Ni yo-renju"

-"¡Oigan! ¡Escuchen cuando alguien les está hablando!"-les gritó Nereida

-"Oye ¿Dónde está? ¡Contéstame!"-le preguntó Love

-"¿Está? ¿Quién?"

-"¡El orbe del arcoíris y su guardián!"

-"¿Guardián?"-preguntó Nereida-"¡Ahh! ¿Te referirás a esta pececita?"-dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos y un par de anguilas eléctricas halaban una pececita azul con ojos rosas y una tiara con una joya en forma de gota que parecía opaca y apagada

-"¡Aoku-renju!"-dijo Orenju al reconocerla

-"¡Libérala ahora mismo!"

-"Ehhh… ¿Y si no quiero?"-dijo haciendo que Love se enfadase un poco

-"¡Ahh, ya sé! Si demuestras que puedes superar mi hermosa voz conquistando con una canción a mis sirvientes marinos… te la daré"

-"Pero, si fallas…"-antes de decir algo más pegó un gran grito, y era debido a que Ōkaru la había mordido en cola-"Pero ¡¿Q-Qué crees que haces pulgoso?!"

-"Hehehe… a Ōkaru le gusta mucho el pescado ¿no?"-dijo Love burlándose

-"¡No soy un pescado frito para que me comas! ¡Ya suéltame!"-dijo Nereida agitando su cola para quitárselo de encima y este fue cogido por Love

-"Bueno, como iba diciendo, si fallas entonces me entregarás a esos cuatro guardianes y también ¡Te hundirás en el infinito abismo de la tristeza! "-dijo señalando un hueco sin fondo.

-"¡Bien! ¡Acepto!"-dijo Love colocándose en medio del escenario

-"Bien, esto me va a gustar ¡Música por favor!"-dijo Nereida ordenando a sus esclavos tocar una tonada con instrumentos marinos y los compañeros de viaje de Love se retiraron del escenario.

Entonces esta comenzó a cantar "_Sakura Go-Round_", al principio todos los espectadores (animales marinos) parecían disfrutar de su canto:

-"Nada mal pero… "-dijo Nereida observándola desde su trono-"¡Sirvientes míos! ¿Es esta voz digna de hacer rival a la mía?"-ante su pregunta, los animales miraban con terror a su ama como si los obligase a decir que no

-"Así me gusta… ¡Ajajajajajaja!"-dijo riéndose como una pija, pero aunque quería avergonzar a la Cure, esta continuaba cantando, lo cual la hacía enfurecer.

-"Es increíble-kiru…"

-"Canta espectacular-renju, a este paso podremos recuperar a Aoku-renju"

-"¡Por supuesto-merii! ¡Cure Love le gana a ese pescado con cara de mujer-merii!".

Ante los susurros de las hadas, Nereida empezó a enfurecerse aún más:

-"No puede ser… esta niña no me va a vencer ¡Nadie le gana a la bellísima Nereida-sama!"-pensaba-"Pero, es imposible que llegue más lejos"-pensó relajada confiando en que sus sirvientes se quedaban quietos escuchando pero al abrir los ojos vio que todos estaban emocionados escuchando a Love cantar-"¡No, imposible! ".

Al llegar su ira hasta la coronilla, Nereida pensó: "¡No dejaré que ella termine la canción!"- y de su mano salió una cuerda de algas marinas que ató a la cure rápidamente y todos miraron a Nereida, mientras que la cuerda comenzaba apretarla:

-"Pero ¿Q-Qué está pasando?"-pensaba Love al sentir que la apretaban

-"Ahhh… ¿Ya te sientes cansada? ¡Tengo una idea! ¿Por qué no te rindes y dejas de cantar? De todas maneras ya gane ¡Ajajajajajajaja!"

-"¡Oye eso no es justo-pinku!"

-"¡Eres una tramposa-merii!"

-"Mejor cállense, después de todo no pueden hacer nada, la seguiré apretando hasta que deje de…"-antes de terminar la frase, Ōkaru clavó sus colmillos en la cola de Nereida haciendo que esta gritase fuertemente casi rompiendo los tímpanos de todos los demás y gracias a este grito, la burbuja donde se encontraba Aoku estalló dejando a esta libre. Cuando dejó de gritar, Love, quien ya estaba liberada de la cuerda, terminó de cantar siendo aplaudida por el público.

-"¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias a todos!"-dijo Love al recibir los aplausos.

-"¡Aoku! ¡Qué bueno que estás bien-pinku!"-dijo Pinku cuando Aoku llegó a ellos

-"Si, estaba muy asustada de que no pudiera salir de allí-oku"-dijo la pececita

-"¡¿Eh?! ¡Tu tampoco tienes tu orbe-saku!"-dijo Murasaku al ver la joya de gota apagada y Nereida comenzó a reír nuevamente pero como si tuviese una aterradora confianza, después de que Ōkaru la soltara, esta lo lanzó fuertemente con su cola

-"¡Ōkaru!"-dijo Love al cogerlo en sus brazos-"¿Te encuentras bien?"

-"Woof…"-gimió algo adolorido por el golpe

-"¡Tú! ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerle eso a Ōkaru?"-le dijo Love enojada a Nereida, entonces un gran remolino de agua comenzaba a reunirse debajo de ella, al ver esto, todos los esclavos de Nereida comenzaron a huir de allí y en medio de ese enorme tornado de agua, Nereida se hacía gigante y monstruosa, sus uñas crecieron a un tamaño inconsiderable, sus ojos se volvieron de color zafiro y sin brillo alguno, su cabello se alzaba hacia arriba y de la cintura para abajo su cuerpo era cubierto por un manto de agua

-"Pero ¿Qué rayos está pasando?"-preguntó Love al ver su horrible forma

-"Cure Love, yo, la grande y maravillosa Nereida-sama…"-dijo Nereida en su forma monstruosa mientras alzaba su brazo derecho-"¡Voy a destruirte!"-dijo dando un gran aplastamiento con su mano hacia Cure Love.

-"¡Rápido! ¡Todos detrás de mí!"-dijo mientras usaba la esfera de Cure Mint para crear un escudo potente en forma de mariposa-"Pretty Cure Mint Defense Kiss!"-el escudo pudo resistir el ataque por un tiempo pero aunque Love resistía demasiado, el ataque fue roto y el impacto creó una nube de arena. Cuando, Nereida pensaba ya haberlos matado, de la nube de arena, salió Love sosteniéndolos a todos y con Ruki sostenida de su brazo, sin embargo, a diferencia de los demás, la burbuja de aire de Love había estallado y esta aguantaba la respiración.

-"¿Qué?"-dijo Nereida sorprendida-"¡Maldita! ¡Veamos si puedes resistir esto!"-dijo mientras colocaba sus manos al frente y estas se convirtieron en agua que se aproximaban a ella. Love soltó a sus amigos, y se dirigió a atacar ambos brazos esquivando el primero y golpeando el segundo pero al hacerlo, terminó siendo absorbida por el brazo, luego Nereida unió ambos brazos y la agarró, apretándola fuertemente para que dejase de respirar

-"¡Cure Love!"

-"¿Y ahora que harás? Será mejor que te rindas después de todo, no hay esperanza para ti ahora"-decía mientras continuaba apretándola

-"No… no debo rendirme… debe alguna forma de…"-pensaba y luego vio en el cuello de Nereida, unas agallas-"¡Eso es! Debo hacer un esfuerzo más…"-entonces Love sin rendirse, usó el poder de su hermoso sueño para liberarse mientras se volvía de color dorado

-"¿Qué?"- dijo Nereida después de que Love lograra zafarse de ella e intentó atacarla con sus enormes uñas, como máximo, Love esquivaba sus ataques el tiempo que podía y al no poder aguantar más, comenzó a nadar a la superficie

-"¿Qué está haciendo-pinku?"-dijo Pinku al ver lo que hacia

-"¡Esa tonta-saku! ¡Se lo advertimos, solo podrá salir a la superficie en un tiempo de cinco segundos-saku!"

-"¡No escaparás de mi!"-gritó Nereida persiguiéndola, Love al ver que funcionaba su plan, solo esperaba que no terminase su tiempo de cinco segundos, y en la superficie observó que había una especie de aura gelatinosa que aparecía y desaparecía cada cinco segundos, lo cual significaba que si el tiempo se acababa, la capa aparecería y ella no podría salir a la superficie-"Solo me queda poco tiempo… un poco más… solo un poco más…"-dijo mientras continuaba subiendo y en el momento, Love pudo cruzar a la superficie saltando hacia el aire y Nereida detrás de ella.

-"¡Te tengo!"-gritó esta al casi alcanzarla pero al no haber suficiente agua por estar flotando en el aire se detuvo y comenzó a ahogarse-"¡Imposible!"-en ese momento, Love le dio una fulminante patada en el rostro después agarró una de sus uñas y de una vuelta la lanzó contra la playa estrellándola contra una roca y se dirigió hacia ella velozmente con su envolvente cuerpo dorado.

-"¡Maldita!"-dijo Nereida lanzando enormes torrentes de agua circulares, Love los atravesó con su cuerpo sufriendo algunos daños-"Pero que…"-dijo Nereida al ver esto y luego comenzó a ahogarse otra vez debido a la falta de agua e intentaba arrastrase hacia el mar, pero Love agarró su brazo y dijo:

-"¡Eres un ser miserable!"- luego lanzó su brazo hacia arriba provocando que se levantase-"Esclavizaste a esos pobres animales marinos, y los sometiste a tu gusto solo para que se vieran obligados a abalar tu belleza…"-dijo saltando hacia su pecho-"Además, lastimaste a mi preciado Ōkaru…"

-"¡Jamás te lo perdonaré!"-dijo dándole un potente y destructor golpe en el pecho estrellándola contra la arena y al mirar un pequeño charco cerca de la playa, Nereida vio su infernal rostro y cuerpo machacados-"No… mi...mi belleza…".

En su trauma, Love aprovechó insertando las esferas de las Pretty Cure 5 y Milky Rose en el Love Sceptre:

-"¡La bella rosa milagrosa que lleva la esperanza!"-dijo y una enorme rosa de varios colores que sacaba relucientes brillos a su alrededor, apareció debajo de Nereida-"Pretty Cure Milky Five Explosion Kiss!"-dijo y la rosa produjo una enorme columna de luz arcoíris brillante que rodeó a Nereida y explotó en unos segundos desvaneciéndola y dejando un orbe azul real con una especie de oleaje en su interior.

-"¡Love, lo lograste-merii!"-dijo Mary alegre quien se dirigía junto con los demás para felicitarla

-"¡Eso estuvo increíble-kiru!"

-"Si ¿Cómo supiste que si la sacabas a la superficie se volvería más débil-pinku?"

-"Bueno, noté que tenía agallas por lo cual significaba que si no estaba en el agua se ahogaría y la traje hasta la superficie…"-mientras Love explicaba su plan, Aoku recuperó su orbe y con él sus poderes.

-"¡Woof!"-ladró el pequeño cachorro a su dueña

-"Ōkaru, perdóname ¿te lastimaron por mi culpa verdad?"-dijo Love agachándose para verlo pero ya no estaba la herida que este tenía-"¿Ehh?"

-"¡Cure Love, muchas gracias por haberme rescatado-oku! Te lo agradezco mucho-oku"

-"De nada"

-"¡Ahh! ¡Lo siento-oku!"-dijo Aoku mientras su joya brillaba con intensidad

-"¿Qué pasa Aoku-pinku?"

-"Este sentimiento-oku… alguien está sintiendo una gran tristeza-oku"

-"¿Una gran tristeza?"-preguntó Love y Aoku comenzó a dar vueltas haciendo que un charco de agua clara se formase en el suelo y la pequeña pececita hada se detuvo. Y en el reflejo, Hiroshi, el padre de Airu, se veía decaído y muy deprimido en medio de la lluvia con un paraguas:

-"¡Papá!"-dijo Love mirando el charco

-"Seguramente, debe de estar buscándote-merii"

-"¡Airu! ¡Airu!"-exclamaba Hiroshi llamando a su hija pero no la veía por ningún lado-"Lo siento… "

-"Papá…"-dijo Love mirándolo con fija atención.

-"Mi pequeña niña… haría lo que fuera para que volvieras…"

-"¡Papá! ¿La encontraste?"-le preguntó Shinosuke a su padre

-"No…"

-"Cielos, esa Ai-chan, me parece muy extraño que ella haya desaparecido"

-"Perdóname, es mi culpa"

-"Eso no es cierto, debe entender que no todo lo que quiere se va a cumplir, bien iré a buscarla de nuevo por allá"

-"Bien"

-"Airu… estés donde estés espero que te encuentres a salvo"-dijo su padre mirando al cielo

-"P-Papá…"-dijo Love conmovida por las palabras de su padre –"Aún después de todo lo que te dije…"-dijo y sus lágrimas comenzaban a caer

-"merii…"-mientras todos veían a Love lamentarse, Ruki se le acercó y tocó su hombro para animarla

-"Ruki-chan…"-dijo Love contemplándola

-"Cure Love-san, puede que Ruki no pueda hablar pero, estoy muy segura de que quiere darte palabras de ánimo-kiru"-dijo Kiru y Ruki comenzó a hacer señas nuevamente

-"Mis padres están encerrados en esa oscuridad y el miedo hizo que perdiera mi voz pero ¡Cure Love, yo creo en que tu puedes salvarlos-kiru!"-tradujo Kiru

-"Ruki-chan…"-dijo Love ante su ánimo comenzó a levantarse-"Gracias"

-"¡Vamos todos! ¡Aún nos faltan dos!"-dijo después de levantarse-"Papá, perdón por lo que te dije, pero no te preocupes llegaré solo espérame"-pensó.

Más tarde, caminando por una ladera a un bosque exageradamente verde:

-"¿Hacia dónde vamos Pinku?"-le preguntó Cure Love

-"Al Bosque de la Sabiduría-pinku"

-"Es un bosque donde habitan árboles inteligentes, mantienen su hábitat en paz y tranquilidad para concentrarse-saku"

-"Ya veo… pero, hay algo que me preocupa"

-"¿Qué-oku?"

-"Cuando fuimos al Volcán y al Mar, ambos lugares estaban hechos un caos, podría ser que ese Bosque este igual"

-"Eso no lo sabemos-renju".

Al entrar en el bosque, los árboles no estaban en su sitio lo cual era extraño ya que en ese tiempo se quedaban quietos y tranquilos:

-"Esto está muy extraño-oku…"

-"Es verdad, para ser un bosque no veo ni un solo árbol"-después la joya de la cabeza de las mascotas comenzaron a brillar

-"¡Es por ahí-kiru! ¡Es el poder de un orbe-kiru!"-dijo Kiru y comenzó a flotar hacia adelante

-"¡Espera! ¡No vayas tan lejos!"-dijo Love siguiéndola y a unos cuantos pasos cayó en una trampa excavada

-"¡Love-san!"-dijeron las macotas al seguirla pero Love fue nockeada por algo dentro del agujero, desmayándose.

Un rato después al despertar, se encontraba en una plataforma con forma de tiro al blanco:

-"¿Ehh? ¿Pero qué es esto?"

-"¡Love-merii!"-gritó Mary y al ver donde estaba su compañera, Love la vio dentro de una jaula colgante junto con los demás

-"¡Chicos!"-al tratar de alcanzarlos, vio abajo un abismo profundo lleno de extraños árboles aterradores que se asomaban a ella como animales salvajes

-"Jajaja, mira que capturar a la guerrera legendaria Pretty Cure fue pan comido"-dijo alguien detrás de ella, al voltear, vio a una especie de centauro de pelaje negro, con cabello marrón y ojos y cascos de color esmeralda con un arco y una flecha en sus manos

-"¿Quién eres tú?"

-"Yo soy Centaury, el arquero del conocimiento absoluto"

-"¡Suelta a mis amigos ahora mismo!"

-"Me temo que eso no se podrá ahora y si intentas hacerlo, caerás al abismo de los árboles salvajes"

-"¿Ehh?"

-"¡Toma!"-dijo Centaury lanzándole una manzana verde a Love

-"¿Una manzana?"-dijo esta después de atraparla

-"Si no me equivoco, viniste aquí a recuperar el orbe del arcoíris y también a su guardián ¿no?"

-"¡Sí!"

-"Entonces, te reto a esto: Ponte esa manzana en la cabeza, luego cuando te haga una pregunta si la respondes incorrectamente, te lanzaré una de las flechas que tengo, puedes esquivarlas y no debes dejar que le dé a la manzana ni tampoco salirte de la plataforma"

-"¿Y qué pasa si lo hago?"

-"¿Así que retando eh? Está bien, si te sales de la plataforma caerás al abismo y si le doy a la manzana, tus amigos son los que caerán"

-"No puede ser…"

-"¿Y qué ocurre si yo gano?"-le preguntó Love

-"Los dejaré a todos libres y te entregaré al guardián del orbe, aunque sé que eso no pasará, son 250 preguntas"- (_Centaury ¡¿Quién te crees?! ¿Guillermo Tell? _)

-"¡Bien!"-le dijo Love a su enemigo colocándose la manzana en la cabeza-"¡Entonces empecemos!"

-"Así me gusta"-dijo Centaury preparando su arco y la plataforma donde él estaba retrocedió unos cinco metros a la distancia del de Love

-"Primera pregunta: ¿Cuánto es la raíz cuadrada de -1?"

-"¿La raíz cuadrada de -1? Haber veamos era…"-decía Love mientras pensaba en su respuesta pero después recordó algo- "¡No puede ser! ¡Cuando me iban a enseñar eso me dio fiebre!"

-"Este… era…"

-"¡Se acabó el tiempo! ¡La respuesta es que no existe!"-dijo Centaury disparando una flecha hacia la manzana y Love la esquivó agachándose

-"¡Oye!"

-"A es verdad, olvidé decir que tienes diez segundos para responder"- (_¡Hijo de playa!_)

-"Segunda pregunta: ¿Quién pintó La Monalisa?"-dijo preparando la siguiente flecha

-"¡Esta vez debo responder más rápido!"-pensó y respondió-"¡Leonardo Da Vinci!"

-"Bien, tercera pregunta: ¿Cuál es la formula química del agua?"

-"¡H2O!"

-"¡Dos preguntas respondidas correctamente nada mal, nada mal! ¡Veamos si puedes seguir con esa buen racha!"

150 preguntas después…

Centaury estaba bastante cansado y enojado, puede que en la primera no acertara pero en todas las demás, Love parecía saberlo todo:

-"Imposible… esa niña…"-decía Centaury con cara de sorprendido

-"¡Qué bien-oku!"-celebraba Aoku

-"¡Love-san es verdaderamente inteligente-pinku!"

-"No es eso-merii, Love puede tener buenas notas y aprender todo lo que estudia pero…su sentido común es inexistente-merii"

-"Bueno, si sigue así podrá ganarle a ese tipo pronto-renju"

-"¡Tú! ¡¿Cómo es que te sabes todo eso?!"-le gritó Centaury a Love

-"¿Qué no es obvio? ¡Si es necesario todas estas preguntas fáciles para salvar a mis amigos entonces no me voy a relajar!"

-"Ya veo…"-dijo Centaury extrañamente satisfecho-"Entonces es hora de subir de nivel"

-"¿Subir de nivel?"

-"¡Es hora de que use mi arma secreta!"-dijo mientras varios árboles mostraban algunas imágenes de cosas anteriormente ocurridas en la tierra-"¡Historia Universal!"

-"¡¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"-gritó Love

-"¡No puede ser-merii!"-dijo Mary con cara de terror

-"¿Qué pasa-kiru?"

-"Bueno, es que a diferencia de todas las demás asignaturas… Love es…"

-"¿Love es…?"

-"¡Es fatal para historia-merii!"

-"¡¿QUÉEEEE?!"

-"Estamos perdidos-pinku"

-"Eso es verdad-saku"

-"Bien, pregunta número 151: ¿En qué periodo de la historia japonesa se construyó el templo budista Byōdō-in?"

-"¿Byōdō-in? Este eso fue en… ¿el periodo Yayoi?"-(_Créanlo, Yayoi es el nombre de una era japonesa_) respondió insegura

-"¡Incorrecto!"-dijo Centaury lanzando una flecha, que Love esquivó la flecha moviéndose a la derecha

-"Era el periodo Heian"

-"No…"-dijo Love cayendo al piso suavemente

-"¿Cuándo fue creado el primer teléfono?"

-"Es este… ¿2000?"

-"¡Incorrecto! ¡Fue en 1876!"-dijo lanzando otra flecha que Love esquivó saltando hacia arriba

-"Nombre científico del actual ser humano"

-"E-Este… ¿Human Carnotioti?"- (_LOL Eso me lo inventé yo_)

-"¡Incorrecto!"-dijo lanzando cuatro flechas que Love esquivó ágilmente-"¡Es Homo sapiens sapiens!"

-"¿Qué animal adoraban los egipcios?"

-"El… ¿Simio?"

-"¡Incorrecto! ¡Es el gato!"

-"¡¿Eh?! ¡No puede ser!"

-"Estamos horriblemente perdidos-merii"

-"Woof…"

95 preguntas después…

Love estaba verdaderamente agotada, y lo peor es que el área del tiro al blanco donde estaba, estaba repleta de flechas porque Centaury como venganza por las otras preguntas correctas le lanzaba más de una y solamente le quedaba una oportunidad a Centaury para darle a la manzana y tenía la ventaja de que Love ya no podía moverse debido al cansancio y a que su espacio era limitado:

-"¡Bien! ¡Esta es la última pregunta!"

-"Ya que tengo la total ventaja de ganarte, te daré más tiempo para responder"- (_Confiado ¬¬_)

-"¿Quién fue la persona que descubrió el continente americano?"

-"¿El continente americano? ¡Yo me sé esa!"-pensó-"Haber era… ¿Cristo? ¿Cristian?"

-"¡Esa pregunta es muy fácil-merii! ¡De seguro Love puede responderla correctamente-merii!"

-"Quisiera creerte-renju, pero… no se ve que pueda responderla fácil-renju"

-"Si tan solo pudiésemos hacer algo para que lo recuerde-merii"-dijo Mary pensando-"Como un dibujo o algo-merii"

-"¿Un dibujo-kiru?"-ante esta propuesta, a Ruki le dio una idea y prestando la atención de las mascotas, escribió en su libreta lo siguiente: "_Yo puedo dibujar cualquier cosa, por eso díganme ¿Qué tengo que dibujar?"_ y al leerlo Kiru dijo

-"¡Es cierto-kiru! ¡Ruki puede ayudarnos, dibuja perfectamente-kiru!"

-"En ese caso, dibuja lo que te voy a decir-merii"-dijo Mary y Ruki colocó atención.

Abajo, a Love se le estaba acabando el tiempo y aún no tenía la respuesta y Centaury tan confiado que estaba, se quedaba callado y esperando:

-"Se te está acabando el tiempo…"

-"¿Ehh? Imposible…"

-"¡Love!"-dijo Mary usando el poder de su collar de lana para comunicarse con Love a través de su mente

-"¿Mary?"

-"¡Mira hacia aquí arriba-merii!"-a su orden, Love pudo ver el dibujo hecho por Ruki, que era de tres carabelas (barcos: La Pinta, La Niña y la Santa María ^^) zarpando los mares, y en la del centro, la más grande de todas, un hombre español mirando al frente

-"Esos barcos…"-dijo Love- "¡Ya lo tengo!"

-"¿Ehh? ¿Ya tienes la respuesta? ¡Pues escucho!"

-"¡La respuesta es…"

-"¿Es?"-mientras las mascotas cruzaban los dedos o mejor dicho solamente Ruki lo hacía mientras que los otros estaban nerviosos rogando que no se equivocara

-"¡Cristóbal Corún!"

-"¿Ehh?"

-"Lo sabía-merii, estamos perdidos-merii"

-"¡Incorrecto!"

-"¡¿Ehh?! ¡No puede ser!"-después, Centaury lanzó su flecha y todo parecía perdido, pero, después cuando la flecha impactó, Centaury estaba paralizado de la sorpresa que le dio por lo sucedido, y todos abrieron los ojos después del susto y vieron sorprendidos lo ocurrido.

Resulta que la flecha no había dado a la manzana, la había sobrepasado atravesando otra flecha que estaba arriba de la manzana, lo cual significaba que… Love había ganado.

-"Imposible…"-dijo Centaury después de perder

-"¡Qué bien-merii! ¡Love ganó-merii!"-dijo Mary emocionada y ambas plataformas se movieron juntándose, la jaula que mantenía a los amigos de Love encerrados, cayó al suelo y se abrió dejándolos libres. Además, un árbol verde surgió del suelo y dentro de él, estaba un pequeño mono dormido de color verde con una tiara que tenía una joya verde apagada en forma de una hoja, tenía gafas y sostenía un pequeño libro naranja

-"¿Ga…né?"

-"¡Bien hecho-renju! ¡Nunca perdimos la fe en ti-renju!"

-"Mira quien lo dice-oku…"

-"Jejeje…"

-"¡Imposible! ¡Esto no puede pasar!"-dijo Centaury enormemente enojado tirando su arco-"Yo… ¡Yo soy el más inteligente! ¡La victoria solo está asegurada para mí!"-gritó y rodeado de hojas, su mitad humana se hizo de toro con cuernos enormes y miraba con gran furia a Love

-"¡Que tu ganaras fue solo suerte!"-dijo dirigiéndose a esta con una embestida, Love lo paró con ambas manos de su cornamenta y este intentó darle un golpe por la derecha pero Love usó su mano izquierda para detenerlo, luego Centaury intentó lo mismo con la izquierda y Love la bloqueó con la derecha y era un forcejeo de manos en el que la fuerza de Centaury era mucho mayor.

-"¡Chicos, rápido liberen al guardián!"-dijo Love a sus amigos a lo que estos hicieron caso. Centaury embistió a Love con sus cuernos en el pecho y se dirigió a las hadas y a Ruki

-"¡No se los permitiré!"-dijo corriendo hacia ellos

-"¡Renju!"-dijo Orenju colocándose frente a él-"¡Orbe Ígneo, actívate-renju!"-dijo un disparo de fuego salió de la joya de su frente quemando un poco a Centaury, luego Love cogió del hombro a este y lo sobrepasó por su hombro diciendo:

-"Tu oponente…"-luego le pateó el pecho mientras continuaba-"¡Soy yo!".

Después de ser arrastrado, las fosas nasales de Centaury comenzaron a brillar de rojo y luego comenzó a expulsar varias flechas de sus narices, Love defendió a sus amigos con el _Rosetta Shield Kiss_, y se enfrentó frente a frente al enorme toro/caballo entre golpes y patadas, Centaury lanzó hacia arriba a Love y luego la pateó con sus patas traseras a un precipicio, ella logró agarrar el borde de la plataforma flotante y vio hacia abajo el millón de árboles brutos que se comportaban salvajemente:

-"Esos árboles…"-dijo y luego recordó lo que los guardianes le dijeron que el Bosque de la Sabiduría estaba habitado por árboles sabios, sin embargo cuando llegaron a este, no había ni un solo árbol, haciéndola pensar que esos árboles eran del bosque-"Imposible…".

Centaury cerca de ella dijo:

-"Así es, yo les absorbí toda su sabiduría y los dejé como los estás viendo…"

-"¡Tú, eres despreciable!"-le gritó Love

-"Lo sé, pero al menos al final…"-dijo mientras aplastaba la mano la Cure para que ella cayera al abismo-"¡Yo voy a ganar!".

Love no dejó de sostenerse, y Centaury empezó a pisar su otra mano lo cual le producía mucho dolor a la Cure aunque esta seguía sin soltarse:

-"Tú, niñita ¿Por qué sigues resistiéndote? ¡Se acabo, rendirte es lo más sabio que puedes hacer ahora!"

-"Puede que sea sabio pero… yo…"-dijo apretando sus machacados puños-"¡No lo haré!"-gritó dándose la vuelta hacia atrás dándole un doble golpe en la nariz a su enemigo alejándolo y así quedando ella sobre la plataforma mientras este retrocedía acariciando su adolorida nariz

-"¡Ahora acabaré contigo!"-dijo Love mientras sostenía el Love Sceptre

-"¡El aromatizante poder de las flores que atrapa los corazones de todos!"

-"Pretty Cure HeartCatch Flower Kiss!"-el rayo disparado por las cuatro flores unidas desintegró a Centaury y varias hojas salieron de este dirigiéndose hacia abajo donde estaban los árboles y un orbe de color verde con una hoja en el centro, cuando él fue destruido, el árbol que mantenía dormido al guardián mono desapareció y este despertó.

-"¡Midoku!"-dijo Kiru felizmente

-"¡Qué bueno que estés a salvo-oku!"-dijo Aoku

-"Kiru, Aoku… ¿Qué ha pasado-doku? ¿Dónde estoy-doku?"

-"Fuiste secuestrado por la sombra de Shadow Devil pero, ahora estás bien-renju"

-"¿Shadow Devil-doku? ¡No me digan que al fin ha…"

-"Si-saku, Shadow Devil ha vuelto a la vida-saku"

-"Pero, no te preocupes-pinku, Cure Love-san nos ayudará a revivir a Rainbow para que ella lo detenga-pinku"

-"Cure Love…"-dijo como si el nombre le sonara y se levantó dirigiéndose a Love quien recogía el orbe-"La guerrera legendaria Pretty Cure protectora eterna de los sueños y también una de las únicas Pretty cure que queda en este universo-doku"

-"¿Una de las?"-dijo Love confundida

-"¿Eres tú no-doku?"

-"¡Si, soy yo!"-dijo y le dio el orbe-"¿Esto es tuyo no?"

-"Muchas gracias"-dijo mientras tomaba el orbe guardándolo en la joya de su frente-"Puede que estuviese dormido, pero vi tu desempeño en esta prueba-doku"

-"¿Mi desempeño?"

-"Así es-doku"-dijo acomodándose sus gafas sombríamente-"¡¿QUÉ ES ESO DE HUMAN CARNOTIOTI-DOKU?! ¡HASTA UN BEBÉ RECIÉN NACIDO SABRÍA QUE ES HOMO SAPIENS SAPIENS-DOKU!"-le gritó con gran fuerza

-"¿Ehh?"-murmullo Love algo aturdida por su enorme grito

-"Perdónalo-renju, es solo que a Midoku no le gustan las personas ignorantes en cualquier campo de la sabiduría-renju"

-"¿I-Ignorantes?"-dijo algo traumada

-"En efecto-doku ¡Y tu deberías estudiar más historia-doku! ¡El que no sabe su historia está obligado a repetirla-doku!"-regañó Midoku a Love

-"Pero… Si no me puedo aprender las fechas ni los nombres extraños…"-dijo como excusa

-"Bueno, bueno… creo que debemos ir por el último orbe ¿no-merii?"-dijo Mary

-"Es verdad, pero no puedo sentir la presencia de otro orbe-kiru"

-"¿El siguiente orbe-doku? ¿El Orbe Celestial-doku?"

-"Ese mismo, solo nos falta Aiku para poder revivir a Cure Rainbow-saku"

-"Entonces, es pan comido-doku"-dijo acomodándose las gafas y después abrió el libro naranja que tenía

-"¿Ehh?"-se preguntó Love al ver lo que leía

-"Listo-doku"-dijo Midoku cerrando el libro-"Está allá-doku"-y señaló arriba

-"¿Arriba?"

-"Si, en el Cielo de Nubes-doku"

-"¿Cielo… de Nubes?"-preguntó Love y después la plataforma desapareció, el bosque ya no parecía desierto y debido a que la plataforma había desaparecido todos los que estaban subidos allí cayeron al manantial proveniente del Mar Tormentoso, aunque una rama gigante los recogió a tiempo

-"¿Ehh? Pero ¿Qué pasó?"

-"¡Ahh! ¡Miren eso-doku!"-dijo Midoku señalando abajo donde todos los árboles vivientes estaban relajados concentrándose-"¡El Bosque de la Sabiduría ha vuelto a la normalidad-doku!"

-"Si, si, y es todo gracias a la guerrera legendaria"-dijo una voz tranquila como la de un anciano, al mirar al frente, vieron que la rama donde habían caído era de un gran árbol anciano:

-"¡Gran sabio-doku!"- dijo Midoku

-"¿Gran sabio?"-preguntó Love

-"Es el ser más inteligente de este planeta-doku"-dijo y luego murmulló-"Claro, después de mi-doku"

-"Cure Love, muchas gracias por haber salvado este Bosque, si hay algo que podamos hacer por ti solo dilo"

-"Bueno, no fue nada"-dijo avergonzada por el halago- "De hecho, creo que puede ayudarnos"

-"¿Y cómo querida?"

-"¿Podría llevarnos al Cielo de Nubes?"

-"Si por supuesto"-dijo el árbol alzando su rama al cielo, que raramente no estaba nublado pero realmente estaba oscuro y mucho. Muchísimo más arriba, había un enorme cúmulo de nubes que no se veía a simple vista.

Al bajar en este cúmulo de nubes sólido, Love y sus acompañantes se despidieron y agradecieron al gran sabio. Después, mientras caminaban, Love comenzaba a cansarse:

-"¿Love, te sucede algo-merii?"-le preguntó Mary

-"No, estoy bien"-dijo esta deteniéndose

-"Tal vez estés cansada, has luchado demasiado-oku"

-"Tienes razón…"-dijo y miró sus machacadas manos y su traje algo desgastado

-"¡No te preocupes-oku!"-dijo Aoku flotando hacia ella, después hizo aparecer una especie de burbuja con agua brillante

-"¿Qué es eso?"

-"Es agua curativa-oku, es una de las propiedades del Mar Tomentoso cuando su profundidad es calmada-oku"

-"Tómala y bébela-oku"

-"Está bien"-dijo Love haciendo lo que le dijo Aoku sin dudarlo ni un segundo, y su cuerpo empezó a brillar por dentro, después sus heridas se desvanecieron, quedando completamente recuperada-"¡Increíble!".

Después, un pequeño avión de color celeste aterrizó cerca de ellos y una persona bajó de la nave:

-"¡Ahh! ¡Nada mejor que volar por este inmenso cielo!"-dijo un chico con orejas de elfo, de cabello rubio y ojos de color celeste como el cielo vestido con un traje de piloto de avión azul, mientras se quitaba las gafas de protección (goggles)

-"Y ese tipo ¿Quién es-merii?"

-"No lo sé-pinku".

El extraño y atractivo piloto los miró y se les acercó común y corrientemente, pero principalmente le prestó más atención a Love y la miraba exageradamente fijo:

-"¿Huh? ¿Sucede algo? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?"-le preguntó al chico

-"Si"-dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y se arrodillaba-"¿Dónde estuviste toda mi vida hermosa y bella criatura?"

-"Ah… este… yo no sé de qué me estás hablando…"-dijo Love confundida por su actitud romántica, mientras que Mary y los demás ya sabían de qué se trataba

-"¿Cuál es tu nombre bella dama?"

-"Yo soy… Airu Mihara… pero ahora me dicen Cure Love"

-"¿Cure Love? ¿La guerrera legendaria?"

-"Si…"-después el chico se levantó y empezó a actuar dramáticamente:

-"¡Oh! ¡¿Qué será de mí?! ¡Que el destino me ha unido con lo prohibido!"

-"¿Ehh?"-después volvió a tomar sus manos y le dijo

-"Yo soy Skyterry ¡Querida mía, ven conmigo y olvidemos todo este absurdo problema que daña nuestro amor!"

-"¿Nuestro?"

-"¡Si, Love, quédate conmigo para siem…"-antes de terminar su frase, Ōkaru le había mordido la pierna fuertemente para que dejara de cortejar a su dueña

-"¡Suéltame sucio animal!"-dijo dándole una patada

-"¡Ōkaru!"

-"Como decía…"-dijo tratando de seguir su conversación con ella pero esta lo ignoró completamente agarrando a Ōkaru

-"¿Te encuentras bien?"

-"Aww…"-aulló el pobrecillo

-"¿Qué haces querida? Ven conmigo"-dijo Skyterry pero Love estaba muy enfadada con él

-"¡Cállate!"

-"Pero…"

-"¡Siento decirte esto pero yo ya tengo a alguien a quien amo!"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Además ¡Nunca me enamoraría de alguien que lastimase a mis amigos de esa manera!"

-"Así que ¿me rechazas no es así?"

-"¡Así es!".

Skyterry se puso serio y detrás de él, se generó una especie de plataformas doradas en el cielo y una de ellas surgió debajo de los pies de todos, formando una especie de estadio de carreras:

-"P-Pero qué… ¿Qué es todo esto?"-dijo Love sorprendida

-"La verdad esto es tooodo un drama, porque yo no quiero lastimar a una dama tan deslumbrante como tú, Love"

-"¿Drama? ¿A qué te refieres?"

Skyterry alzó su mano derecha y en justo al lado, apareció una jaula dorada que tenía dentro de ella a un pajarito celeste con una tiara que tenía una joya azul claro en el centro de esta con forma de pluma:

-"¡Aiku!"-dijeron los guardianes al ver al pajarito

-"Si quieres recuperarlo, debes ganarme en una carrera de naves aéreas"-dijo Skyterry y otra nave igual a la de él llegó, con forma de panda, aunque en vez de negro y blanco era lila y negro, al verlo, Love se quedó encantada con esa nave

-"Y esa será tu nave"-dijo Skyterry y ella se dirigió a esa nave rápidamente

-"¿De verdad? ¡Es muy linda!"-dijo mientras la acariciaba como si fuese un peluchito

-"Mary ¿Qué le pasa a Love-san-kiru?"

-"Bueno… ella adora los pandas-merii"

-"¡Quisiera llevarla a mi casa!"-decía emocionada haciendo que todos los demás se cayeran

-"Hay que ver… que no tiene remedio-merii"

-"Bien, Love ¡Empezamos la carrera!"-dijo Skyterry emocionado

-"¡Ok!"-dijo Love con la misma emoción, pero no era por correr, era porque correría con su adorable nave (-.-)

Al estar en la línea de salida, ambos competidores se ajustaron sus gafas de protección:

-"Para ganar, debes de conseguir las tres insignias en forma de estrella de cada uno de los retos de la pista y llevarlos todos hasta el punto de llegada"-explicó el chico

-"¡Bien! ¡Entiendo!".

Y una especie de cisne apareció en medio de la pista y dijo:

-"¡En sus marcas! ¡Listos!"-dijo y ambos empezaron a sujetar sus manubrios

-"¡Vuelen!"-gritó y Skyterry se fue a máxima velocidad pero Love no arrancó

-"¡Oye! ¿Love-san por qué no avanzas-pinku?"

-"Bueno es que… no sé como encenderlo"

-"¡Ahh, esto es increíble-doku!"-dijo Midoku subiendo al vehículo-"¡Primero hala esa palanca de allí-doku!"-dijo el monito señalando la palanca blanca de la mitad

-"Bien"

-"¡Espera-doku!"-trató de advertirle pero ella la haló muy fuerte-"¡No tan fuerte-dokuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!".

Skyterry confiado de que Love no lo alcanzaría sonrió pero en su espejo reflector, vio algo que venía a máxima velocidad y era la nave rival que se acercaba descontrolada y lo superó:

-"E-Ella acaba de… ¡Imposible!"-dijo halando la palanca más fuerte para alcanzarla.

-"¡Waaa! ¡¿Cómo conduzco esta nave?!"-preguntó Love gritando

-"¡Pisa eso de ahí suavemente-doku!"

-"Ok"-dijo y la nave empezó a un poco más despacio

-"Bien, ahora maneja el manubrio hacia la dirección que necesitas-doku, acelera halando la palanca y frénalo un poco pisando eso-doku"

-"Entiendo, gracias Midoku"-después, Midoku vio en el espejo a Skyterry acercándose-"¡Aquí viene-doku!"

-"No te preocupes, lo perderemos de vista"

-"¿A qué te refieres-doku?"-al mirar al frente, Midoku vio un montón de muñecos de gaviotas gigantes volando frente a ellos-"¿Qué son esos pájaros-doku?"

-"¡Mira eso de allí!"-dijo Love señalando un pequeño brillo dorado, Midoku miró ese brillo con sus lentes y vio que parecían dos estrellas atadas a la pata de uno de los pájaros

-"¡Esa debe ser la primera insignia-doku!"

-"¡Vamos por ella!"-dijo Love acelerando

-"Me temo que eso no va a ser tan fácil…"-susurró Skyterry chasqueando sus dedos y mientras Love volaba hacia el muñeco con la insignia, los otros se acumularon en el camino de su nave y voltearon hacia ella mirándola con los ojos rojos:

-"Siento que algo malo va a pasar-doku…"

Y empezaron a lanzar chorros de agua caliente, Love algo asustada empezó a mover el manubrio haciendo que la nave casualmente esquivara los chorros sagazmente:

-"¡Trata de tranquilizarte-doku! ¡O nos van a quemar-doku!"- en ese momento, Skyterry pasó por el lado sin ser detectado por las gaviotas:

-"¡Yuju, Love!"-le exclamó haciéndola mirar hacia allá-"Es una pena… ¡En fin te veo en la meta!"-dijo burlándose de ella y siguió a la gaviota que tenía la insignia agarrándola fácilmente y se fue

-"¡Oye, espera!"-le gritó Love

-"¡Love, cuidado-doku!"- advirtió Midoku y todas las gaviotas se juntaron haciendo un enorme chorro que se dirigía hacia ellos

-"¡No! ¿Y ahora qué hago?"

-"¡Debes tratar de esquivarlo en un movimiento-doku!"

-"¡¿Ehh?! ¡Bien, lo intentaré!"- dijo Love decidida, luego cuando el chorro se dirigía a ellos, Love giró a la izquierda el manubrio totalmente y en ese instante, el chorro sólo logró rosar la parte baja de la nave.

-"¿Lo logramos?"

-"En efecto-doku"

-"¡Qué bien!"

-"¡Las manos en el volante-doku!"

-"¡Ahh, lo siento!"

-"¡Mira, allí está la insignia-doku! Pero…"-dijo Midoku al verla tan lejos

-"Es verdad, está muy lejos…"

-"¡Yo lo haré-doku!"-dijo Midoku subiéndose a la punta de la nave y usó el poder de su orbe, el Orbe Hoja para concentrar su capacidad mental y empezó a brillar de color verde y el muñeco se acercaba debido a que lo atraía la fuerza psíquica de Midoku, al llegar, Love le quitó la insignia de su pata y lo dejaron libre pero en ese momento, las otras gaviotas se dirigieron a ellos.

-"¡Ahí vienen-doku!"

-"¡No te preocupes! ¡Midoku entra y cúbrete, yo me encargaré!"

-"¡Doku!"- dijo Midoku defendiéndose y cuando se acercaron demasiado:

-"Pretty Cure Muse Spread Kiss!"-dijo y una chispeante capa que empezó desde su mano alzada se expandió y propagó alrededor de la nave, cuando las gaviotas la tocaban, esta brillaba y las hacia estallar, quedando igual a las arpías con las que Love había luchado antes y al terminar con todas, Love aceleró hacia su siguiente desafío: La caza de arpías.

-"Probablemente, ya debieron haberla acabado"-dijo Skyterry confiado hasta que la vio acercarse de nuevo-"Imposible… ¿Ya lo superó?"

-"Está bien, no superará el siguiente"-dijo mientras aceleraba hacia el frente

-"¿Huh? ¿A dónde va?"-pensó Love y después, adelante, vio una parvada de arpías, eran un montón de ellas volando en círculos

-"¿Ehh? ¿Por qué están aquí esas arpías?"

-"Probablemente esa sea la siguiente prueba-doku"-después vieron a Skyterry lanzar una flecha laser con una ballesta a una de las arpías y cuando esta fue impactada se destruyó nada más

-"¡Demonios!"-dijo al fallar

-"¡Eso es-doku!"

-"¿Qué pasa Midoku?"

-"Debes destruir a esas arpías, probablemente una de ellas tiene la insignia dentro de su cuerpo-doku"

-"¡Ya veo, en ese caso!"-dijo preparándose para atacar, una de la arpías voló cerca de ella y esta le disparó con el _March Impact Kiss_, aunque a una larga distancia logró darle y al ser destruida, dejó un pequeño brillo

-"¡Esa es…"-dijo Love sorprendida de su suerte

-"… La insignia!"-terminó Skyterry y voló en su nave hacia ella, Love no podía dejar que la superase de nuevo y también voló hacia allá. En el último momento, cuando ambas naves estaban cerca de la insignia, Skyterry asomó su mano a la nave de Love creando un viento que la alejó de la insignia y el la cogió.

-"¡Buena suerte para la próxima!"- dijo Skyterry dirigiéndose a la última etapa de la carrera

-"¡Oye, eso fue trampa!"- después de que Skyterry se fuera, las arpías empezaron a volar formando un grueso remolino del que no se podía ver ni una sola de ellas

-"Pero ¿Qué es eso?"

-"Se están juntando para que no encuentres la otra que tiene una de las insignias-doku"

-"¿Y ahora qué hago?".

Mientras tanto, los demás observaban la carrera en una enorme pantalla de pato:

-"Tienen muchos problemas ahora-kiru…"

-"¿Me pregunto si estarán bien-merii?"

-"Les tomará mucho tiempo encontrarla esta vez-pinku, si tan solo hubiera una forma de separarlas-pinku"

-"¡Tengo una idea-saku!"-dijo Murasaku y luego se dirigió a Orenju y Aoku-"¡Orenju, necesitamos que hagas enojar a Aoku-saku!"

-"¿Enojarla y para qué-renju?"

-"¡Si la enojas, podrá crear fuertes tormentas que separaran a esas cosas-saku!"

-"Pero, eso no funcionaría-oku, mi poder solamente funciona donde yo estoy, no puedo extenderlo-oku"

-"¡Yo puedo ayudar con eso-merii!"-dijo Mary aproximándose a ellos-"Orenju y Aoku pongan sus manos aquí-merii"-dijo apuntando a su collar de lana

-"¿Por qué-renju?"

-"Puedo tele transportarlos allá-merii"

-"Entiendo"-dijeron ambos guardianes haciendo lo que Mary les pidió y ambos fueron tele transportados a la nave por ella. Allí ambos se subieron a la parte superior de la nave sorprendiendo a Love y Orenju comenzó a enojar a Aoku:

-"¡Oye pececita! ¿Me pregunto cómo sabrías rostizada-renju?"-al escuchar la palabra "pececita", Aoku se enfureció

-"¿Cómo me dijiste-oku?"

-"¡Pececita! ¡Pececita!"

-"¡Orenju!"-gritó Aoku enojado y su joya empezó a brillar luego grandes géiseres de agua provenientes de abajo chocaron contra las arpías haciéndolas separarse unas de otras y también alzó la nave

-"¡Increíble!"-dijo Love impresionada por el plan de ambas hadas-"¡Orenju, Aoku, muchas gracias!"

-"De nada"-dijeron estos

Cuando las arpías fueron separadas, una de ellas voló desorbitada hacia ellos:

-"¡Love intenta con esa-doku!"

-"¡Sí! Pretty Cure Cutting Sword Kiss!"- el corazón púrpura atravesó a la arpía y esta desvaneció dejando la insignia (_Joder ¿Cómo es que tiene tanta suerte?_) y Love la cogió, mientras celebraban un segundo triunfo, se aproximaban a la última prueba y la meta.

Cuando Skyterry los vio acercarse, se puso muy nervioso:

-"Demonios…"- pensó y después aceleró más rápido

-"¡No lo harás!"-dijo Love acelerando más que él hasta el punto de quedar parejos, en ese momento, Skyterry dirigió su nave a la de la Cure tratando de golpearla:

-"¡Cuidado-doku! ¡Quiere golpearnos-doku!"

-"¡¿Ehh?!"- en el momento, accidentalmente Love haló una palanca verde hacia atrás y su nave bajó, haciendo que la de Skyterry chocase contra una de las columnas del camino.

-"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"-preguntó Love sorprendida

-"Te lo diré-oku, tienes muchísima suerte-oku"-dijo Aoku

-"¿Lo crees así?"

-"¡No ha terminado-renju! ¡Miren allá-renju!"-dijo Orenju señalando la explosión causada, allí, Skyterry había salido de su nave pero sin caerse, aún seguía en el aire sorprendiendo a todos

-"Yo no quería hacer esto…pero…"-dijo mientras extendía los brazos y entonces su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar, sus brazos crecieron como enormes alas azules, sus piernas en patas de ave con garras plateadas y finalmente su transformación completo pasando de ser una enorme ave azul de plumaje rojo en el cuello y dos antenas amarillas, quien dio un fuerte chirrido

-"Pero ¿Qué rayos ha pasado-oku?"- Skyterry, ahora como ave, voló a la nave de Love y como una estrella fugaz destrozó la nave atravesándola, en medio de la explosión, todos se habían salvado de la explosión gracias a una cápsula arcoíris resistente que había sido creada por la esfera de Shiny Luminosa.

-"Estuvo muy cerca…"-dijo Love agarrando a los tres guardianes

-"Si, pero sin nave…"-dijo Aoku

-"…No podremos agarrar la última insignia para liberar a Aiku-doku"-dijo Midoku deprimido, ante su depresión, Love miró a Skyterry quien volaba en círculos alrededor de estos, como si se asegurara de que no hubiesen sobrevivido y de repente le dio una idea

-"Está bien"-dijo-"Yo me encargaré de coger la última insignia"

-"Pero ¿Cómo lo harás-renju?"

-"Tengo un plan, pero antes ustedes tres deben llegar a la meta"-dijo seriamente-"Midoku ¿Podrías usar tu poder para que lleguen a la meta?"

-"Claro-doku"

-"Pero ¿Y qué harás tu-oku?"

-"Hallaré otra forma de llegar a la meta"-dijo sonriendo y después vio al ave acercarse cuando esta se había dado cuenta de que seguían vivos

-"¡Ahora!"-ordenó Love y la burbuja protectora desapareció, usando el poder de su orbe, Midoku se fue junto con sus compañeros y las otras dos insignias a la meta, Love esperó a que Skyterry viniese hacia ella y cuando estaba de frente a esta, ella usó su ataque _Soul Beat Kiss_ haciendo que las ondas de sonido detuviesen a Skyterry alterándolo, y cuando el ave estuvo debajo de ella, Love se subió sobre esta usando el _Lemonade Whip Kiss_ para atar el pico de Skyterry y poder montarlo, al dominarlo totalmente, sorprendiendo a los demás, Love obligó al ave a ir hasta la última prueba, un misterioso túnel.

-"¡Es increíble-merii!"-dijo Mary al ver como había montado a Skyterry

-"Love-san es muy valiente si pudo hacer eso con tanta facilidad-pinku"

-"Eso no tiene nada que ver-merii, Love es una cobarde sin remedio-merii"

-"¿Cobarde-kiru?"

-"Si-merii, pero cuando quiere ayudar a alguien, su valor aumenta indescriptiblemente-merii"

-"Su valor aumenta-saku…"-dijo Murasaku mirando la pantalla, en la cual Love montando a su enemigo entraban en el túnel, pero en este había algo extraño, y era que ¡Tenía explosivos por todos lados!

-"Pero ¿Qué clase de túnel es este?"-al preguntar esto, Skyterry comenzó a reírse malvadamente

-"¿Por qué te ríes?"

-"Porque es imposible"

-"¿Qué es imposible? ¡Responde!"

-"Ninguno de los dos podrá coger la última insignia y salir con vida"

-"¿Ahh?"

-"En cuanto toques la insignia, todo el lugar explotará"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Ni siquiera yo puedo sobrevivir a ella, como pensé que no llegarías a igualarme, no vi la necesidad de cruzar por aquí pero ahora, los dos seremos destruidos y no podrás cumplir con tu objetivo"

-"¡Eso no es verdad!"-le gritó Love-"¡No me importa que creas que es imposible salir de aquí, yo lo haré!"

-"He… Además de hermosa también eres muy atrevida…"

-"¡Inténtalo si quieres, sé que no lo lograrás!"-gritó Skyterry bajándola de encima al hacer un movimiento brusco improvisto, en ese momento, Love cerró los ojos al estar en el aire:

-"Pretty Cure Bright Impulse Kiss!"-dijo usando la esfera de Cure Bright/Bloom y sus pies, brillando de un color verde limón hicieron que esta pudiese impulsarse por el aire y Love alcanzó la insignia, Skyterry sonrió confiado de que no lograría salir viva de allí, cuando ella la cogió, todos los explosivos estallaron al mismo tiempo hiriendo a Skyterry:

-"Pretty Cure Heart Explosion Kiss!"-dijo viajando con el poder de la esfera de Cure Heart combinada con el poder de la de Bright logrando volar a gran velocidad

-"¡¿QUÉ?!"-dijo Skyterry siendo rostizado por los explosivos al verla salir a salvo.

-"¡Lo logró!"-dijeron todos sus acompañantes al verla triunfar y cuando esta llegó a la meta con la última insignia, la jaula de Aiku se abrió y al ser liberado todos los guardianes juntos se le tiraron encima a Love al haber logrado liberarlos a todos. Pero después, Skyterry con su cuerpo quemado también llegó a la meta de repente con sus tres insignias en su pico, haciendo que los demás esperasen lo peor, parecía que iba a atacar a Love pero terminó desmayándose y cuando Love se le acercó para ver si seguía vivo, este tenía los ojos abiertos y dijo algo que solamente ella alcanzó a escuchar:

-"Feli…cidades…"-y Skyterry desapareció transformándose en el Orbe Celestial, un orbe azul cielo con una pluma blanca en el medio, Aiku tomó el orbe recuperando su poder y después de un minuto de silencio, todos estaban muy felices ya que al fin revivirían a Cure Rainbow.

Mientras tanto en el templo, el sacerdote Clef sintió que ellos se acercaban:

-"Lo lograron"-dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro al regar unas hortensias, después se acercó a un mural con la pintura de Rainbow y dijo:

-"Mi amada Rainbow, después de tanto tiempo esperando, podré verte en persona"-y sonrió.

Volando en una nube gracias al poder de Aiku, Love y compañía llegaron al templo:

-"Gracias por llevarnos, Aiku"-le agradeció Love después de bajarse

-"No hay que agradecer-iku, después de todo tu me salvaste-iku"-dijo el pájaro

-"Bien, apresurémonos-saku, debemos revivir a Rainbow-saku"-ordenó Murasaku y todos entraron en la torre blanca.

Mientras caminaban guiados por Clef al centro del templo, Love comenzó a hablar con Murasaku quien se veía algo serio:

-"¿Qué pasa Murasaku?"

-"Nada-saku"

-"¿No estás feliz de que puedas ver a Cure Rainbow-san de nuevo?"

-"Yo…"-dijo con la cabeza decaída y Love acarició su cabeza con una sonrisa

-"Entiendo que te sientes enojado por lo que hizo pero, como Pretty Cure sintió que ese era su deber"

-"¿Y eso qué-saku?"-dijo Murasaku reaccionando enojado-"¡Nunca perdonaré que nos haya dejado solos a todos nosotros, a ella no le importó-saku!"-dijo a punto de llorar-"¡A ella no le importó-saku!"

-"Estás equivocado…"-dijo Love abrazándolo suavemente-"Pude que yo no conozca ni haya conocido a Rainbow-san pero estoy segura de que tomó esa decisión no solo por su deber"

-"¿saku?"

-"También lo hizo porque deseaba proteger a todos los que quería, todo lo que le importaba y eso los incluye a ustedes: Pinku, Orenju, Kiru, Midoku, Aoku, Aiku y tu, Murasaku"

-"saku…"

-"Tu la conociste ¿Qué era lo que le gustaba?"

-"Rainbow le gustaban mucho las flores especialmente las hortensias que florecían aquí, y también mirar el hermoso espacio que rodeaba el Planeta de los Siete colores-saku"

-"Ya veo, seguramente también quiso proteger eso, para que los demás disfrutaran de lo que a ella le gustaba, Rainbow-san era buena persona ¿no?"

-"Si-saku…"

-"¡Love, Murasaku, dense prisa-merii!"-dijo Mary apresurándolos

-"¡Sí!"-dijo Love corriendo con Murasaku en sus brazos pero de repente comenzó a caminar lentamente y pensó:

-"Es muy extraño…"-dijo y los demás pararon

-"¿Qué cosa-doku?"

-"A pesar de que recuperamos todos los orbes y que estamos a punto de revivir a Rainbow-san ¿Por qué Shadow Devil no ha intentado detenernos?"

-"Es verdad-pinku…"

-"Es muy extraño-kiru"

-"Eso no tiene importancia ahora"-dijo Clef con cara seria-"Debemos apresurarnos a revivir a Rainbow-san, él podría aparecer en cualquier momento"

-"Sigamos entonces-iku" –dijo Aiku y todos se apresuraron, al llegar al centro del templo, donde había una especie de techo cristalizado dando a un círculo de marcas extrañas.

-"Coloquen los orbes donde está su símbolo"-dijo Clef colocándose al frente del símbolo mirando a los demás, a su orden, los guardianes, todos excepto Murasaku, sacaron los orbes de sus joyas y los colocaron en una especie de huecos donde se encontraban símbolos de la siguiente manera: en el del Orbe Luminoso había una especie de luz en forma de estrella, en el Ígneo una flama, en el Chispeante una estrella, en el Orbe Hoja una hoja, en el Orbe Marino una gota, en el Orbe Celestial una ave y en el último había una especie de chispa:

-"Falta un orbe…"-pensó Clef algo inquieto

-"Solo falta uno, Murasaku coloca el tuyo"-le dijo Cure Love

-"Love, yo…"-iba a decir el pingüino

-"¡Murasaku rápido-pinku!"

-"¡Voy-saku! ¡No me apresuren-saku!"-dijo este poniendo su orbe, que era púrpura y con una chispa lila en el centro, en el último hueco, entonces los siete orbes comenzaron a brillar y los huecos donde estaban crearon una luz que llegó a una especie de círculo en la mitad formando un símbolo mágico en el que surgió una joya de colores que comenzó a desprender una aurora colorida hacia arriba

-"¡Ahh! ¡Está funcionando!"-dijeron los guardianes, Clef al ver que la aurora colorida empezaba a juntarse sonrió confiadamente y la joya en forma de ojo azul de su estola se cubrió de un color negro oscuro, en ese momento, el empezó a caminar al centro del símbolo mágico y Ōkaru comenzó a gruñir como si se avecinase un peligro:

-"¿Qué pasa Ōkaru?"-el preguntó Love, entonces el pequeño cachorro se transformó en su forma de lobo y de un brinco intentó atacar al sacerdote-"¡Espera, Ōkaru!".

Sin embargo, antes de siquiera morderlo, Clef dio un paso adelante y una enorme aura negra golpeó a Ōkaru fuertemente tirándolo hacia un muro:

-"¡Ōkaru!"-dijo Love dirigiéndose a su mascota, Clef sonrió nuevamente y sacando sus manos hizo aparecer un lazo de sombra viscosa que lanzó a los guardianes alejándolos de sus orbes, para luego colocarse en el centro del símbolo

-"¿Ōkaru te encuentras bien?"-dijo Love pero este estaba desmayado por el impacto-"¡Clef-san! ¿Por qué lastimó a Ōkaru de esa manera?"

-"Jajaja…"-rió Clef mientras la miraba-"¿Por qué? ¿Preguntas? Porque él ya sabía lo que planeaba hacer"

-"¿Planeabas? ¿Qué quieres decir-pinku?"-dijo Pinku mientras los guardianes se levantaban

-"Es increíble que no lo hayan sabido todo este tiempo, todos ustedes realmente fueron unos tontos al venir aquí con los siete orbes"

-"¿Por qué-saku? ¡Teníamos la intención de revivir a Cure Rainbow-saku!"

-"Si, los siete orbes sirven para revivir a Rainbow-san, pero…"

-"… tienen otro uso"-al decir todos se sorprendieron

-"¿Otro… uso?"-preguntó Love

-"Es una parte de la leyenda que no la sabe nadie, solo yo"

-_"Los siete orbes de colores que contienen los poderes del Planeta: la Luz, el Fuego, el Trueno, La Tierra, El mar, El cielo y también el poder misterioso resguardado en el último orbe, podrían revivir a la Guerrera Legendaria de siete luces. Sin embargo, si la luz de los siete orbes se mezcla con la sombra del caos, la bestia destructora del universo volvería a la vida y destruiría todo a su paso una vez más."_

-"¿La bestia destructora-kiru?"

-"Shadow Devil…"-completó Clef

-"¡Entonces tú…"-dijo Cure Love cuando se dio cuenta de que Clef pretendía revivir a Shadow Devil

-"Así es, reviviré a Shadow Devil"

-"¿Por qué-doku? ¡Tú eres el sacerdote de este templo-doku, tu deber es proteger el alma de Rainbow-doku!"

-"Al principio fue eso pero, un día, una parte de Shadow Devil llegó a mí y me dijo esa parte de la leyenda, me dijo que si lo revivía, mi deseo será cumplido"

-"Así que usé el poder de la sombra para conseguir los orbes, pero todo salió mal y solo pude obtener cuatro, luego dejé que la sombra lo cubriese todo"-dijo recordando cuando los otros tres guardianes y sus orbes escaparon-"Al ser cubiertos por la oscuridad, esos cuatro orbes tomaron forma y se apoderaron de cada lugar del planeta, sabía que si los otros tres guardianes pensaban que Shadow Devil regresó, irían a buscar a la Guerrera legendaria Pretty Cure elegida para que ella encontrara los otros cuatro orbes"

-"Entonces tú ¡Tú nos engañaste-saku!"

-"Si, pero ahora que mi plan ha funcionado, es hora"-dijo Clef alzando su mano en el cielo y en el punto donde la aurora de los orbes empezaba a juntarse, lanzó un rayo negro que se mezcló con este y dijo:

-"¡Sombra del caos, resurge!"

-"¡No, no te lo permitiré!"-dijo Cure Love tratando de darle una patada pero el símbolo mágico produjo un escudo automáticamente que defendió a Clef y este usó su mano lanzándola con otro rayo

-"¡merii!"-dijo Mary socorriendo a Love

-"¡Haz que este universo nunca más vuelva a ver la luz!"-continuaba Clef conjurando, en ese momento la aurora negra lo cubrió, Murasaku se levantó y cuando Clef dijo-"¡Shadow Devil, revive y enséñales tu poder!"- este pudo quitar su orbe de allí pero ya era demasiado tarde, el círculo mágico desprendió una columna de luz negra y borrosa alrededor de Clef, la cual se extendía y se extendía por todo el lugar:

-"¡Debemos salir de aquí todos rápido!"-dijo Love cogiendo al pequeño y herido Ōkaru y salieron del templo que se derrumba por el poder de la columna, al llegar a la cima de una colina que dividía el templo de la ciudad, los guardianes, Love, Ruki y Mary observaban que dentro de la columna una gran sombra negra empezaba a tomar forma, músculos que crecían, tres cabezas que se formaban, dos alas enormes y tres colas de serpiente de color plateado, después la columna se disperso y mostraba a una enorme criatura parecida a una quimera pero parada en dos patas que eran de león, negra y con tres cabezas distintas: una de dragón, otra de león y la última de serpiente, era Shadow Devil, quien aterrizó en el suelo dejando enormes huellas y al abrir los ojos de su cabeza central, la del dragón, dio un gran rugido por las tres.

-"Pero ¿Q-Qué es eso?"-dijo Love-"Es realmente aterrador…"

-"Ese es Shadow Devil-saku…"-dijo Murasaku agarrando su orbe mientras temblaba

-"No puede ser…"- después la enorme bestia, voló hacia arriba y volteó al horizonte donde se veían el Volcán Sofocante, el Mar Tormentoso, el Bosque de la Sabiduría y el Cielo de Nubes y entonces de sus tres bocas lanzó rayos a todas partes desolándolo todo en una explosión, el Volcán cayó, el Mar se secó, el Bosque se quemó y el Cielo se esfumó.

-"Todo el planeta…"-dijo Aiku

-"… fue destruido-iku…"- después, la cabeza de serpiente volteó y los miró a ellos, Shadow Devil volteó para dispararles y junto con ellos destruir la ciudad:

-"¡La ciudad…la va a destruir-kiru!"- dijo Kiru y Ruki se asustó porque allí estaban sus padres y todos los ciudadanos congelados por la sombra-"¡Si lo hace, los sentimientos jamás volverán a fluir hacia todos los universos-kiru!"

-"¡No!"-gritó Love y mientras este recargaba su rayo, esta dejó a Ōkaru con Ruki y corrió colocándose debajo de Shadow Devil

-"¡Espera-doku!"-dijo Midoku al verla correr, Love apuntó a Shadow Devil con su Love Sceptre y dijo:

-"¡La luz brillante que desvanece la oscuridad!"-luego una bola de luz de varios colores apareció frente al cetro y a punto de que la enorme quimera monstruosa disparase-"Pretty Cure Max Luminario Kiss!"-entonces la bola de luz de colores se volvió dorada e impactó contra el rayo de Shadow Devil destruyéndolo. Entonces la bestia miró a Love furioso:

-"¡Si quieres destruir este lugar, deberás destruirme a mi primero!"-gritó la Cure provocando al monstruo

-"¡Espera! ¡No lo hagas-saku!"- y Shadow Devil aterrizó en el suelo cerca de ella, provocando que esta perdiese el equilibrio por el enorme temblor que causaba, entonces la bestia apuntó un puñetazo a Love pero esta saltó a tiempo antes de que le diera, luego las tres colas de Shadow Devil se volvieron negras y se dispararon a la Cure convirtiéndose en serpientes negras de ojos rojos que trataban de comérsela, Love empezó a esquivarlas, golpearlas y patearlas pero después una de ellas la embistió de frente enterrándola contra el suelo donde Love la destruyó:

-"Pretty Cure Berry Shower Kiss!"-dijo y la lluvia de luz azul destruyó la serpiente umbría, y una de las serpientes se dirigía a sus amigos, por lo cual Love corrió hacia allá y los protegió

-"¡Love Layer!"- las serpientes retrocedieron ante el escudo y Love lo desvaneció cansada

-"¡Cure Love! ¿Te encuentras bien-merii?"-dijo Mary al verla así

-"Estoy bien…"-después Ōkaru despertó y saltó de Ruki hacia ella por preocupación

-"Me encuentro bien Ōkaru ¿Puedes caminar?"-dijo ella y este saltó al suelo parándose sin ninguna dificultad o herida-"Ōkaru, llévate a Ruki-chan y a los demás a la ciudad".

A su orden, Ōkaru se hizo lobo y Ruki subió a él:

-"Ustedes también suban"-dijo Love al ver que los guardianes y Mary no se subían

-"¡Ni hablar-merii! ¡No te dejaré sola-merii!"

-"¡Nosotros tampoco-pinku!"

-"Ya veo, Ōkaru, tú y Ruki-chan ocúltense en la ciudad por favor"-dijo Love y Ōkaru corrió hacia allá, luego la Cure volteó mirando a la enorme bestia y Midoku le preguntó:

-"¿Qué planeas hacer-doku?"

-"¿No es obvio? Yo pelearé con él y recuperaré los orbes para revivir a Rainbow-san"-dijo Love con una sonrisa y luego se fue

-"¡Espera-saku!"-dijo Murasaku corriendo detrás de ella pero tropezó y cayó.

{Sountrack de fondo: Megami no Senshi ~Pegasus Forever~, sugerido por JhonFunAnimation}

Cure Love comenzó a correr hacia Shadow Devil, en ese momento, este la observó y de su boca de león lanzó un rayo rojo, Love lo esquivó saltando hacia adelante y dirigiéndose a Shadow Devil, entonces, la cabeza de dragón le lanzó una llamarada potente:

-"Pretty Cure Aqua Ring Kiss!"-dijo mientras dibujaba un anillo de agua a su alrededor y después este círculo lanzó un disparo de agua que luchó contra el fuego causando que esta se evaporara en una explosión, al ver a su enemigo después de la niebla, la cabeza de serpiente se desprendió del cuerpo para atacarla, Love esquivó sus colmillos impulsándose hacia arriba y le dio una doble patada en la boca, cuando esta cabeza estaba distraída, Love la escaló corriendo por ella, luego saltó y pateó la del dragón que estaba cerca pero al acercarse a la del león, este agarró su pierna con los dientes y la lanzó lejos de él, entonces las colas de Shadow Devil se volvieron negras de nuevo y la atacaron, esta se defendió con el escudo de su cetro, luego estas serpientes negras la atacaron por todos lados, pero Love bloqueaba sus ataques fácilmente dirigiéndose a su enemigo principal, una de ellas la atacó de frente y la comió pero fue destruida en el instante:

-"Pretty Cure Smile Burst Kiss!"-después al acercarse a Shadow Devil, sus tres cabezas apuntaron a ella y lanzaron un enorme y potente rayo entre las tres:

-"¡Mary!"-gritó Love mientras su cuerpo se volvía dorado

-"¡Por el bien de todos y la unión de nuestros lazos-merii! ¡Cure Love recibe mi poder-merii!"

-"¡La luz dorada de la amistad que protege los sueños! ¡El resplandor de oro que lleva amor a todos!"

-"Pretty Cure Golden Lovely Heart Kiss!"-el rayo dorado del ataque de Love chocó contra el de su enemigo pero después de un leve forcejeo, el rayo dorado de Love se desvaneció y el rayo de Shadow Devil impactó a Love directamente haciendo que esta cayese con parte de sus ropas quemadas por el impacto hacia el suelo

{Fin del sountrack}

-"¡Cure Love! ¡Cure Love!"-dijo Murasaku dirigiéndose hacia ella

-"Murasaku… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Regresa con todos ahora!"-dijo Love mientras se levantaba totalmente herida después del impacto

-"¡Eso no va a pasar-saku! ¡Mírate-saku!"

-"¿Ehh?"

-"¡Shadow Devil es demasiado fuerte-saku, incluso para ti-saku! ¡Cure Rainbow es la única que puede derrotarlo-saku!"

-"Tienes razón es muy fuerte, pero si no le quitamos los orbes, Rainbow-san no podrá acabar con él"

-"¡Olvídate de eso-saku!"-dijo Murasaku ante la actitud positiva de Love en una situación tan desesperante como esa y comenzó a llorar de furia-"¡¿Qué hay de tus amigos-saku?! ¡¿Y de tu familia-saku?!"

-"Lo siento, pero debo seguir luchando…"-dijo Love luego de recordar que su padre estaba esperando que ella volviese a casa-"Si no es derrotado, el lo destruirá todo, este planeta al que prometí proteger, mi mundo al que aún debo regresar y también ¡Toda la gente que importa!"

-"¡Siendo así, no importa si muero pero no lo haré en vano!"

-"Saku…"-dijo Murasaku al ver que su determinación era la misma de Rainbow y recordó lo que Love le había dicho-"_Pude que yo no conozca ni haya conocido a Rainbow-san pero estoy segura de que tomó esa decisión no solo por su deber_"

-"_También lo hizo porque deseaba proteger a todos los que quería, todo lo que le importaba y eso los incluye a ustedes: Pinku, Orenju, Kiru, Midoku, Aoku, Aiku y tu, Murasaku"_

-"Rainbow…"-dijo pensativo mientras veía pelear a Love nuevamente, este se acercó a Shadow Devil por abajo, y las colas de este la atacaron, pero ella seguía esquivándolas, entonces Shadow Devil en su distracción con las serpientes, le dio un fuerte puñetazo enterrándola en el suelo causándole mucho dolor

-"¡Love!"-gritaron las hadas preocupadas, Ōkaru y Ruki quienes estaban ya en la ciudad también vieron a esta siendo herida, después para finalizar con ella, Shadow Devil lanzó un rayo directamente al cráter donde esta se encontraba herida lanzándola por los aires, parecía el fin para Love y también para todos, y en ese entonces Murasaku no pudo soportar el pensamiento de que todo iba acabar gritando inconscientemente:

-"¡CURE LOVEEEEEE!"- entonces su orbe comenzó a brillar con una luz púrpura cegando a Shadow Devil, después este sacó una pequeña luz que se convirtió en una especie de linterna rosa con una bombilla en forma de un corazón cristalino como si fuese un prisma rodeado de cuatro alas, la linterna fue tomada por Murasaku y luego otras luces comenzaron a surgir del orbe, varias de ellas vinieron a los guardianes y a Mary y las demás se dirigieron a la ciudad, haciendo que la sombra que cubría a los ciudadanos se desvaneciera, y una de ellas fue agarrada por Ruki:

-"¿Qué es esto-saku?"

-"¡Esto es la Luz Milagrosa-merii!"-dijo Mary al reconocer al linterna

-"¿Luz Milagrosa?"

-"¡Es una luz que al llevar los sentimientos de la persona que la carga puede crear milagros-merii!"

-"Milagros-saku…"-dijo mientras apretaba la luz-"En ese caso…"-dijo mientras comenzaba a agitar la luz

-"¡Cure Rainbow, ayúdanos-saku!"-al ver lo que hacía, Mary dijo:

-"¡Todos! ¡Usen el poder de su Luz Milagrosa para llama a Cure Rainbow-merii! ¡Solo ella puede ayudarnos-merii!"-y su luz milagrosa comenzó a brillar-"¡Cure Rainbow ayúdanos!"-decían los guardianes y Mary agitando las luces. Al escuchar a los guardianes, los ciudadanos, recién liberados de la sombra también usaron las luces milagrosas:

-"¡Cure Rainbow, ayúdanos! ¡Cure Rainbow, ayúdanos!"-Ruki agitó su luz milagrosa y con la intención de apoyar lo más alto que pudiese, recuperó su voz al gritar:

-"¡Cure Rainbow, ayúdanos!".

Después la luz de las linternas crearon un arcoíris de varias luces que llegaron al cielo y allí, se entrelazaron formando un portal, igual al que Love había visto en su sueño, de allí, salió la pequeña hada arcoíris sorprendiendo a todos, entonces la pequeña hada se insertó en el cuerpo de Love, dentro de él, Airu con una especie de vestido blanco sufría y la hada llegó hasta ella:

{Tema de transformación de Cure Rainbow: Shukufuku no Kaze}

-"Tu eres…"-dijo Airu al ver a la hada que había visto en su sueño

-"Cure Love, tú te has esforzado mucho por este planeta"-dijo la hada mentalmente-"A partir de ahora déjame esto a mí, ahora descansa"

-"Si…"-dijo Airu durmiéndose, después el hada alzó sus brazos y el cuerpo de Cure Love comenzó a brillar incandescentemente, su ropa se desvaneció y su cuerpo brillante comenzó a tomar más forma de una mujer adulta, su busto creció, sus piernas se hicieron más largas y sensuales e incluso su cabello cambió, alisándose todo. Después fue rodeada por una columna de luz arcoíris brillante, en ella comenzó a girar lentamente aterrizando suavemente sobre la superficie de la columna como si aterrizara en la superficie del agua, allí, sus piernas y brazos fueron rodeados por una especie de luz brillante en forma líquida, apareciendo unos zapatos parecidos a los de Cure Marine pero de color blanco con rosa y un corazón rosa en el medio, además de unas medias blancas que llegaban hasta la rodilla y al final tenían una franja rosa, en sus manos aparecieron guantes blancos sin dedales que llegaban hasta sus muñecas y en las esquinas izquierdas tenían varias franjas decorativas de los siete colores del arcoíris, después esa luz rodeó su cuerpo formando una especie de traje de baño femenino totalmente lanco debajo de una chaqueta blanca de hombreras plateadas como armadura, sujetada por un broche con el mismo símbolo de la Luz Milagrosa, su falda corta, que también era de color blanco y tenía las mismas franjas arcoíris en la esquina inferior derecha, esta falda era rodeada por una capa rosa que a los lados parecía una especie de armadura plateada, después, su cabello rosa pastel, fue peinado por una aureola brillante formando una coleta alta de banda dorada adornada con el mismo símbolo de luz milagrosa y el resto de su cabello suelto, Rainbow giró levemente dando la espalda y comprimió su cuerpo, de donde surgieron cuatro alas de mariposa de todos los colores del arcoíris y lazos rosas salieron de sus hombreras, después abrió sus ojos lentamente y giró nuevamente colocando sus brazos a los lados desvaneciendo la columna y mostrándose frente a todos:

-"¡Esa es…"

-"¡Cure Rainbow-saku!"-Rainbow miró hacia todos y dijo:

-"A todos, muchas gracias"

-"¡La luz de siete colores que ilumina el universo, Cure Rainbow!"-dijo presentándose. {Fin del tema}

Shadow Devil la miró con ojos de furia y después dio un gran aullido pero Rainbow no le hacía anda que hiciera eso y se quedó quieta mirando a la bestia.

Entonces esta le lanzó un rayo enorme que impactó a Rainbow:

-"¡Rainbow!"-dijo Pinku preocupada, pero después de que el rayo se desvaneciera, Rainbow había desaparecido, aunque de repente, la bestia sintió que algo estaba clavando su estómago, resulta que Rainbow le clavaba una potente patada mandándolo a volar por la tierra que había desolado.

-"¡Es muy fuerte-merii!"

-"La leyenda se hizo realidad-doku"

-"¡Te equivocas-saku! ¡Esta no es la leyenda que sabíamos-saku!"

-"¿A qué te refieres-iku?"

-"El poder de los milagros contenido en mi orbe, ese poder transferido a las Luces Milagrosas han creado un milagro, y también un nueva leyenda-saku".

Shadow Devil furioso, lanzó sus miles de serpientes negras de su cola, cundo todas estas se dirigieron a Rainbow, esta solo colocó sus manos hacia al frente y una barrera le cortó la cabeza a las serpientes desvaneciéndolas, la cabeza de serpiente de Shadow Devil intentó atacarla desprendiéndose del cuerpo pero cuando iba a morderla esta detuvo sus colmillos con las dos manos:

-"¿Eso es lo único que tienes?"-luego abrió la boca de la serpiente completamente y invocó una brillante espada rosada con el filo cristalino, y el mango con siete joyas de colores

-"¡Rainbow Blade!"-luego apunto al centro de la serpiente disparando un rayo filoso de la espada hiriendo la cabeza de serpiente, la cabeza de dragón y de león se desprendieron después y allí, Rainbow empezó a luchar con ellas usando su espada derrotándolas y tirando a Shadow Devil con un aplastante golpe en la cabeza de dragón tirándolo al suelo, aunque la bestia seguía sin rendirse:

-"Shadow Devil… tu eres un demonio que no tiene el derecho de existir en este maravilloso e infinito universo, es por eso…"

-"¡Acabaré con esto de una vez y para siempre!"-dijo Rainbow sosteniendo su espada, después los lazos surgentes de sus hombreras se enlazaron en el filo de la espada.

-"Pretty Cure…"-dijo mientras alzaba su sable y siete lazos de colores brillantes se dirigieron a su enemigo-"… Rainbow Heart Ribbon…"-continuó agitando su espada guiando a los lazos para atar a Shadow Devil y otros hacían un corazón en el pecho de la bestia, después los lazos rosas de Rainbow se fusionaron en su espada haciendo que el filo creciera, esta se impulsó en el aire hacia donde indicaba el corazón y gritando-"¡Slash!"- movió su espada velozmente a modo de corte diagonal atravesando a Shadow Devil, al aterrizar en el suelo suavemente a espaldas de la bestia, la cortada rosa dejada por la espada creó una explosión de luz colorida que destruyó a Shadow Devil desde dentro y su cuerpo se desintegró en pequeñas luces blancas, después de que desapareciera, Rainbow desvaneció su espada y Clef, quien tenía la misma cortada en su pecho se arrodilló en el suelo y la joya negra de su estola se cayó destruyéndose, dejando ver que la esencia de Shadow Devil en esta había desaparecido:

-"¿Por… qué?"-preguntó el sacerdote moribundo estando de espaldas a la guerrera

-"¿Si los orbes fueron usados para revivir a Shadow Devil… por qué tú estás aquí?"

-"Es por el poder milagroso de los sentimientos"

-"¿Sentimientos?"

-"Si, Cure Love pudo despertar el poder de los milagros dentro del último orbe al hacer comprender mi sacrificio"

-"Esa chica…"-Clef luego sonrió calmado y dijo-"Bueno no importa, después de todo mi sueño fue cumplido"

-"Ver en vida a la persona que siempre… he amado"-dijo cayendo al suelo haciendo que Rainbow se diese cuenta de sus sentimientos y luego el cuerpo de Clef se desvaneció en luces, Rainbow volteó y pensó:

-"Clef… tú siempre…"-luego recordó algo pasado antiguamente en el templo:

Cuando su alma, o sea su forma de hada descansaba en el templo, un niño de cabello rubio entraba en este y siempre rezaba por el bienestar de su alma:

-"Ahh, Clef-kun ¿otra vez aquí?"-decía un anciano, el antiguo sacerdote del templo

-"¡Sí!"-respondió este positivamente

-"Tan positivo como siempre, de verdad te gusta estar en este lugar"

-"¡Por supuesto! Cuando sea más grande, quiero volverme sacerdote también y cuidar de este templo"

-"¿Ehh?"

-"Porque, la guerrera que admiro se encuentra aquí mismo y yo quiero protegerla"-ante su respuesta, el sacerdote anciano sonrió y dijo:

-"Si sigues teniendo esos sentimientos, seguro serás un buen sacerdote y también ellos llegaran a nuestra admirada guerrera legendaria".

*Fin del Recuerdo*

-"¡Rainbow!"-gritó Murasaku mientras este y las demás hadas se dirigían a ella

-"Chicos"

-"¡Rainbow, al fin has regresado-saku!"-dijo Murasaku abrazándola-"¡Teníamos tantas ganas de verte-saku!"

-"Yo también, Murasaku"-le respondió ella

-"Pero ¿Dónde está Love-merii?"-preguntó Mary al no verla por ninguna parte

-"Está bien, solo tomé su cuerpo prestado para poder derrotar a Shadow Devil, ahora es momento de que regrese a mi antiguo ser"-dijo bajando a Murasaku de ella

-"¿Antiguo ser? ¿A qué te refieres-pinku?"

-"No será que…"-insinuó Midoku

-"Si, yo pude volver para derrotarlo, pero ahora que Shadow Devil ha desaparecido para siempre, debo separarme del cuerpo de Airu Mihara"

-"¡No, no lo hagas-saku! ¡Quiero que te quedes con nosotros para siempre-saku!"-dijo Murasaku triste

-"¡Yo tampoco quiero que te vuelvas a ir-kiru!"-dijo Kiru lloriqueando

-"Lo siento, pero eso no se va a poder, ahora debo decirles adiós"-dijo Rainbow tratando de separar su alma del cuerpo de Airu pero no pudo-"¿Qué?".

Resulta que dentro de ella, el alma de Airu la había agarrado para que no se fuese:

-"¡No te vayas! ¡Rainbow-san!"

-"Pero, este cuerpo solo te pertenece a ti, además no hay manera de que sea lo contrario"

-"¡No digas eso! ¡Aún hay otra forma!"-dijo y a su insistencia no tuvo más opción que quedarse dentro del cuerpo de Airu.

-"¡Todos!"-gritó una voz desconocida desde lejos y al ver hacia allá, era Ruki montada sobre Ōkaru, quienes se aproximaban hacia ellos

-"¡Ruki!"-dijo Kiru flotando hacia ella

-"¡Kiru-chan!"-dijo Ruki abrazando a la pequeña osita, y Ōkaru se detuvo frente a ellos

-"¡Qué bueno que hayas recuperado tu voz-kiru!"

-"Si"-luego Ruki vio las caras decaídas de todos y dijo-"¿Por qué esas caras?"

-"Rainbow está dentro del cuerpo de Airu-merii… pero si se va de allí…"

-"No podremos volverla a ver-doku"

-"Ya veo…"-después a Ruki le dio una idea-"¡Aún hay algo que podemos hacer!"

-"¿Hacer? ¿Qué cosa-iku?"

-"Shadow Devil revivió de los orbes ¿no es así? ¡Hagamos lo mismo con Rainbow!"

-"Eso es imposible-doku, el poder de los orbes ya fue utilizado y no podemos hacerlo-doku"

-"¡Esperen! ¡Es una buena idea-saku!"

-"¿Qué dices?"

-"Cuando el sacerdote revivió a Shadow Devil, no lo hizo totalmente-saku, porque yo saqué mi orbe justo a tiempo-saku"

-"¡Ya veo-renju! ¡Si usamos el poder de los siete orbes completos…"

-"¡Podremos revivir a Rainbow totalmente-oku!"

-"Intentémoslo-merii"

-"Es una buena idea pero antes… debo recuperar todo lo que desoló esa bestia".

Luego Rainbow se elevó en el cielo con sus hermosas y brillantes alas de mariposa y colocando los brazos a los lados, sus alas expidieron una aurora brillante de arcoíris rodeando todo el planeta y todo aquello que había desolado Shadow Devil volvió a la normalidad.

Después, en el templo, que también había sido reconstruido por el poder de Rainbow, los guardianes volvieron a colocar sus orbes en el círculo creando el mimo símbolo mágico de antes:

-"¡Está todo listo-doku! ¡Rainbow, ahora pide revivir-doku!"

-"¡Sí!"-pero cuando Rainbow dio el primer paso para entrar al círculo mágico, este creó un escudo-"No puedo pasar"-dijo esta y luego Mary recordó la parte de la leyenda que Pinku les había dicho

-"¡Es la leyenda-merii! ¡_El alma de la guerrera escogerá a una guerrera legendaria de su mismo título para que la reviva con la ayuda de los guardianes_-merii!"

-"Entonces ¿Solo Cure Love puede revivir a Rainbow-kiru?"

-"¡Lo intentaré!"-dijo Airu y luego el alma de Rainbow se guardó dentro de ella mientras la de Airu estaba activa volviendo a esta a la normalidad

-"¡Love-san, rápido desea que Rainbow reviva-pinku!"

Airu asintió y entrando en el círculo mágico, colocó sus manos en pose de oración y pensó:

-"Po favor, cumplan mi deseo"- la aurora juntada por los siete orbes separó el alma de Rainbow del cuerpo de Airu y esta alma empezó a crecer al cuerpo de una mujer adulta de cabello rosa, que le llagaba a los hombros, una túnica blanca con franjas de todos los colores, que aterrizó en el suelo al frente de Airu, allí, los orbes apagaron su luz y regresaron a las joyas de los guardianes.

-"¿Funcionó?"-preguntó Airu y Rainbow abrió sus ojos azules y dijo:

-"Así es"

-"¡Sí!"-dijeron las siete hadas abrazando a Rainbow y Mary y Ōkaru abrazaron a Airu.

Después de que todo volviese a la normalidad, Airu y compañía estaban frente al manantial del bosque de la sabiduría:

-"Entonces, este es el adiós"-dijo Rainbow

-"Si, es una lástima no quedarme más tiempo pero hay alguien que me está esperando en la tierra"

-"¡Love!"-dijo Murasaku-"¡Muchas gracias por todo lo que hiciste por nosotros-saku!"

-"No fue nada, recuerda que se los había prometido"-después Airu les dio la espalda y todos los demás se despidieron de ella:

-"Por cierto, Rainbow-san…"-dijo antes de irse

-"¿Qué pasa?"

-"La próxima vez que se vuelvan a ver, no olvides sonreír con toda tu alegría"

-"¿Qué nos volvamos a ver? ¿A qué te refieres?"

-"¡Bueno, adiós!"-dijo Love cruzando el manantial dejando a Rainbow con la duda.

En el paraíso de la Realidad, Hiroshi desanimado miraba por la ventana mientras estaba lloviendo, esperando a que Airu regresase, entonces escuchó que alguien se acercaba y se apresuró a salir con una sombrilla a ver si era su hija:

-"¡Airu!"-pero nada más era una pequeña rana entre los arbustos por lo cual se deprimió

-"¡Papá!"-exclamó Airu acercándosele

-"¡Airu!"-dijo este aproximándose a ella-"¡¿Dónde te habías metido?! ¡Me tenías sumamente preocupado!"-le gritó

-"Perdón, pero es que yo no podía soportar el hecho de que rompieras nuestra promesa de esa manera"- entonces su padre la abrazó:

-"¿No te vuelvas a desaparecer así, vale?"

-"Si, lo prometo"-después la lluvia se detuvo y salió el sol apareciendo un hermoso arcoíris

-"¡Ahh! ¡Qué bonito!"-dijo Airu mientras lo veía junto a su padre

-"Papá, yo… lo siento mucho, no quería preocuparte tanto"

-"Está bien, está bien además Takashima llamó de nuevo"

-"¿Ehh? ¿Y qué ocurrió?"

-"Nada, dijo que estaba desesperado porque ya se habían acabado los volantes para promover mi nuevo proyecto y por eso me necesitaban para una foto"

-"¿F-Foto?"

-"Si, pero resulta que encontraron más en mi oficina así que ya no me necesitan"

-"Todo este problema por una foto…"

-"Pero, no importa cierto"

-"¿Huh?"

-"A partir de aquí, vamos a pasar el fin de semana todos juntos"-dijo Hiroshi con una sonrisa

-"¡Sí!"-respondió Airu positivamente y ambos entraron a la casa para disfrutar todo su fin de semana.

{Ending (solo de la película): Saigo no himitsu

Argumento: Imágenes que muestran el reencuentro de Ruki con sus padres, las actividades familiares de los Mihara y el regreso del Planeta de los Colores a la normalidad.

Mientras Airu y Ōkaru juegan a atrapar la pelota:

-"¡Buena atrapada, Ōkaru!"

-"¡Awf!"-luego Airu comenzó a reír como si hubiese pasado algo bueno

-"¿Por qué sonríes de esa manera-merii?"-le preguntó Mary haciéndola sonrosar

-"¿Ehh? Por nada, por nada"

-"Airu, ¿Qué estás ocultando-merii?"-le preguntó Mary con sospecha

-"¡Nada! Es solo que me siento muy feliz de que todo en el Planeta de los Siete Colores volviese a la normalidad"

-"Eso me recuerda ¿Qué fue lo que pediste para revivir a Rainbow-merii?"

-"Eso es… ¡un secreto!"-exclamó con una sonrisa y recordó su deseo:

"_Que Rainbow-san y Clef-san puedan estar juntos para siempre, estando vivos"_.

Mientras tanto, en el Planeta de los Siete Colores, Rainbow regaba las hortensias del templo y se deprimió un poco al pensar que Clef las cuidaba porque a ella le gustaban, de repente sintió que un par de brazos la rodeaban como si alguien la estuviese abrazando:

-"¿Qué?"-se preguntó ella

-"Hacia mucho tiempo que quería sentir el cálido cuerpo de Rainbow-san"-dijo Clef mientras la abrazaba

-"¿Clef? ¿Tú estás… pero cómo?"-dijo Rainbow mientras empezaba a llorar de alegría

-"Tu misma lo dijiste, el poder de los milagros despertado por Love-san"

-"¿Airu?"

-"A partir de ahora, siempre estaremos juntos, Rainbow-san"-al decir esto Rainbow se soltó y lo miró diciendo:

-"Ese no es mi nombre…"-luego se acercó a él tocando su mejilla suavemente y dijo-"Mi nombre es Iris"- y luego se besaron lentamente (*-*)

}

©Copyright, Eternal Proyect 2013 (Nombre sugerido por JhonFunanimation)

FIN

**Nota de la autora:** ¡Espero que todos hayan disfrutado de la película! Y después:

**Pretty Cure All Stars Eternal: ¡Amigas para siempre! ¡El poder Real dentro de nuestros corazones!**


End file.
